


Happily Ever After

by CindyRyan



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Sequel to Something Worthwhile. When Tim is hurt and the clues lead back to anarrest Lucy made. A murderer's revenge threatens their future.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Happily Ever After  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: Sequel to Something Worthwhile. When Tim is hurt and the clues lead back to an  
arrest Lucy made. A murderer's revenge threatens their future.

The Saturday after Tim proposed Lucy received the engagement ring. It'd been early that morning; before dawn. Lucy had woken briefly snuggled back against Tim. She hadn't thought he was awake until Lucy felt him move. Something metal was slipped onto the third finger of her left hand. Lucy turned in Tim's arms. Reaching behind Tim turned in the light.

"Do you like it?"Tim inquired huskily.

Placing her left hand on Tim's chest Lucy got her real first look at the ring. It was breathtaking in it's simplicity. A simple rose gold band held a princess cut diamond flanked by two smaller diamonds. Lucy felt tears start and she blinked then away.

"Oh Tim, I love it!"Lucy exclaimed as she leaned up and kissed him."It's perfect."

"Good."Tim murmured as his lips captured hers.

They didn't get out of bed until nearly noon. Lucy would've been content to stay there all day, but real life had to resume at some point. Tim had picked up a late shift that day and went into work. Lucy spent the remainder of the day doing errands and laundry. Even with the routine, mundane tasks Lucy found she was ridiculously, insanely, over the moon happy.

*********

It was well after midnight by the time Tim finished his paperwork and was able to go to the lockerroom. He changed and grabbed his duffel bag. The parking lot he'd normally had parked in had been full so he'd parked across in the parking lot of a laundry service that was for sale. There'd been a few cars there when he'd arrived at work but the lot was empty now. There was no moon that night with a thick cloud cover.

Tim clicked the fob and unlocked his pickup. The truck beeped and Tim rested his hand on the door handle. He was about to open the door and toss the bag in when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Tim pulled out his weapon and whirled around. He never got a shot off. Something hard and heavy slammed down on his wrist causing Tim to drop the gun. Dimly his mind registered it as a baton.

The parking lot had one lamppost but it was towards the building about twenty feet from where he'd parked. In the dim light Tim was able to make out three shadows. Four large shadows. The keys were still in his left hand Tim hit the alarm and the truck began to blare with noise. It didn't matter to his assailants. They were on him in a heartbeat.

With a curse Tim hit the ground hard on his left shoulder. He swung his feet and took the legs out from under one of his attackers. Tim heard the other man hit the ground. He used the precious seconds to bounce to his feet. As soon as Tim got to his feet a fist connected with Tim's jaw on the right side. Then another fist hit him on the left side of the forehead. The double hit had his vision tunneling and briefly seeing 'stars'.

"What do you want?"Tim demanded through clenched teeth.

The only response was a fist to Tim's left ribs. He doubled over but managed to hit his nearest attacker with a right hook. For that Tim received another hit to the left side of his head. As he teetered on his feet Tim heard a swoosh of air. Tim tried to move out of the way. Tried to ram his shoulder into his assailants. He was too slow. The baton came down on the back of Tim's skull and all he knew was blackness.  
********

Lucy rushed into the ER. It was nearly two am. She'd received the call from Sgt. Grey nearly forty minutes before. Tim had been found beaten and unconscious by his truck. Keys were still with him along with his wallet and the truck was not damaged. Grey didn't go into much detail over the phone but Lucy knew such a brazen attack across the street from a police station wasn't an attempted robbery.

Finding her commanding officer and several colleagues in a nearby waiting room Lucy tried to calm down. She mostly succeeded, mostly. Her heart was only going a thousand mile an hour instead of a million and her breathing had calmed to short gasps. Her fingers nervously twisted her engagement ring. Grey gripped her gently by the shoulders and took her to a private corner near the window.

"How is he? What happened?"Lucy demanded worriedly.

"There was some internal bleeding; he's in surgery."Grey explained quietly.

"Oh my God."Lucy breathed feeling her face pale.

"Tim did some damage to his attackers there was blood so their may be finger prints and other dna evidence."Grey continued softly.

Lucy nodded numbly.

"He was smart, Lucy."Grey stated. "He hit the alarm on his truck. We were able to get to him quickly."

"I'm grateful for that."Lucy said her voice barely above a whisper. "But why did this happen? Why would someone hurt him?"

"I don't know."Grey admitted. "But we've started checking recently released prisoners...Lucy there's something you need to know."

"What?"Lucy asked fear inching up her spine.

"Rodeny Acker escaped two days ago."Grey said grimly. "Regardless if Tim's attacker was connected to Acker we'll post guards on Tim's room and your townhouse."

"You think who did this isn't finished?"Lucy whispered.

"Maybe, maybe not just taking precautions."Grey stated quietly.

"I can't believe this."Lucy said anxiously as she hopped to her feet and went to the window.

Lucy wrapped her arms around her torso as she stared out at the night. Tim was in surgery because of an arrest she made. She'd put a murderer away. Someone who had abused his dog and killed his neighbor with her hedge clippers. That kind of mind; that kind of person was out on the streets. A violent shudder went through Lucy from head to toe.

"Tim will be alright."Grey soothed as he stood. "Docs said the internal bleeding was minimal."

"This time."Lucy responded grimly. "If it is Acker this was a message to me."

"Let's not put the carriage before the horse."Grey commented. "There's already an active manhunt for Acker. I've notified the person in charge of that manhunt. Until the evidence tells us more that's all we can do."

Lucy sank back down onto the sofa and put her face in her hands. They'd been so happy less than twenty-four hours before. She just wanted to go back there, but that wasn't how life worked. All Lucy could do now was wait and pray. Wait, pray and hope that this was the end of bad things for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

By five am Tim was out of surgery and moved into a private room. Lucy sat in the visitor's chair on the right side of the bed. Most of her friends and colleagues had gone home after Tim had been released from surgery and given a good report. Grey was still here consulting with hospital security. Two uniformed officers from a nearby prescient had already arrived and were now outside Tim's door. Lucy shuddered at the thought. Logically she knew risk was part of police work. It was part of the career they'd both chosen. Still the reality of two men outside the door for extra protection was a wake up call.

Grey stopped by a few minutes later. He told Lucy that her shift that day was covered and not to worry about that. Lucy was grateful since she had the next two days off. She could concentrate on Tim and his recovery and trying to figure out what their new normal was. Her commanding officer left and twenty minutes later Lucy fell into an uneasy sleep.

*****  
Tim awoke in a haze of pain. Slowly memories broke the fog. He looked around the hospital room and saw Lucy asleep in a visitor's chair. Sunlight streamed in through the window. The wall clock told Tim it was just before noon. 

“Babe?”Tim called his voice hoarse.

Lucy remained asleep. Tim hated to wake her knowing she'd had a long night. However, the need for answers won and Tim cleared his throat and called again.

“Lucy?”Tim said louder.

Lucy started awake and then smiled. She reached forward and took Tim's right hand in hers. She squeezed it and interlaced their fingers.

“Hi.”Lucy greeted quietly. “It's so good to see you awake. Do you remember what happened?”

“Yeah.”Tim said bitterly. “Got jumped. Did they get away?”

“All but one; he's in custody. He was unconscious when they found you.”Lucy explained.

“Great.”Tim said sarcastically.

Lucy reached up and gently brushed her free hand along his right cheek. Tim leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

“The important thing is that you're alright.”Lucy said softly. “I was so worried when Grey called.....”

“Did they take anything?”Tim asked after a few minutes of silence.

“No, wasn't a robbery.”Lucy replied.

Tim swore silently as he rested his head back against the pillow. Lucy placed a gentle kiss on his right cheek before pulling back. 

“I'm going to let the doctor know you're awake.”Lucy stated as she straightened and stepped away from the bed. “I'll be right back.”

Tim watched his fiance leave. He tried to piece together his memories of the attack and his tired brain refused to cooperate. The one thing he was able to process before the medical staff entered was that something didn't add up and he didn't like that one bit.

******

After alerting the doctor Lucy called Grey to give him an update. She paced the hall outside Tim's room as she talked.

“Do you want me to be there when you tell him what's going on?”Grey offered.

Lucy almost accepted. She appreciated Grey's offer knowing the sergeant had a million other things demanding his time. Still Lucy knew this was something she and Tim had to discuss on their own.

“Thank you, Sir.”Lucy responded. “But I'll be alright telling him myself.”

“If you're sure.”Grey said quietly. “You know how to reach me if you change your mind.”

Lucy sad goodbye and put away her phone. After talking briefly with Tim's doctor Lucy walked back into the room. She took a deep calming breath and closed the door behind her. When Lucy glanced at Tim she knew she hadn't been quick enough. He'd seen the guards. Tim's eyes narrowed and he started to move into a sitting position.

“Lucy, what the hell is going on?”Tim demanded.

“Rodney Acker escaped.”Lucy explained grimly as she approached the bed. “There's a possibility he's behind your attack.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Acker?!”Tim exclaimed as he started to sit up. “He wasn't mentally stable when we put him away.”

“I know.”Lucy replied as she sat down in the visitor's chair. “Did.....the men tell you why...”

“No, I asked and got a right hook for my trouble.”Tim responded grimly. “Is it just the timing that makes Grey think it's Acker or is there something else? Have you been threatened?”

Even though Lucy was quick to assure him that she hadn't been threatened Tim still felt cold inside at the thought. If Acker could have the funds and pull to organize those thugs for a beat down Tim didn't want to imagine what else he might be capable of.

“Grey has guards on you too?”Tim asked. “If he doesn't...”

“He does or he will; when I'm home at least.”Lucy replied quietly as she took Tim's right hand in hers. “I can't believe this is happening. That I was the cause of your attack.”

Tim's heart squeezed at the pain in her voice. Another thing to hate Acker for if the bastard was behind the beat down. He let go of Lucy's hand and reached up to caress her right cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

“Babe, look at me.”Tim instructed and waited until the brown eyes opened. “This is not on you. I don't want you thinking that for another second.”

“But....”Lucy protested. “I arrested Acker.”

“Yes and did a damn good job discovering he killed that poor woman.”Tim replied quietly. “We don't have enough evidence to know if what happened to me was linked to Acker.”

Tim felt Lucy shiver and saw fear in her eyes.

“What happened to me is not your fault.”Tim said once more. “It's on whoever sent those thugs. Okay?”

After a long tense moment Lucy nodded and Tim let his hand slip away from her face. He took her right hand in his once more and squeezed it.

“Okay.”Lucy agreed softly tears silently falling down her cheeks.

“If this is Acker or it isn't whoever ordered the beat down could come after you.”Tim stated solemnly. “I know you can handle yourself but humor me and promise you wont' go anywhere alone.”

“I promise.”Lucy replied. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”Tim said as he kissed her. “We'll get through this.”

Lucy nodded and buried her head against his chest. Tim hoped he'd sounded convincing. Dealing with a crazy like Acker this was going to be a long road.

******  
At nine the morning after Bradford's attack Wade Grey had answers. None of them were good. They had confirmation on two of the three attackers from a street cam. One had been in the same cell block as Acker. Rodriguez had been released two weeks ago; time served. Grey had issued an APB for Rodriguez.  
The last bit of confirmation had been delivered to them via social media. Grey had seen the Instagram video Acker had posted. Now he stood by grimly as Lucy Chen watched it in a small conference room at the station.

“I have been harassed by the LAPD.”Acker stated fiercely. “Before my arrest I was visited at my home. Two officers one a female trainee I hold responsible for ruining my life. What happened last night is just the beginning. I will hold Officer Chen accountable.”

The video ended there. It offered no clues to where Acker was. It'd been brazen for an escaped felon to post a video linking himself to a crime. Grey glanced at his rookie and saw Lucy was still staring at the screen saver. Her face was pale making the dark circles under Lucy's eyes stand out.

“Chen.”Grey called softly.

Lucy kept staring at the bouncing multi-colored curves of the screen saver. Her right hand was gripped tightly around a pen. Grey knew both Tim and Lucy had dodged a black mark on their record and gained kudos by Acker's arrest. Wade could still recall Tim's face when he found out Acker had brought the harassment charge. Acker had made a mistake by going after Chen. Grey knew that if Acker hadn't been arrested Tim would've found a way to get that harassment charge dropped.

“Chen.”Grey said once more a bit louder.

“Sir?”Lucy asked quietly turning away from the screen.

Grey pulled a chair over next to hers and sat.

“I don't want you taking this all on your shoulders.”Grey stated.

Lucy gestured towards the screen angrily.

“How can I not?”Lucy responded her voice shaking. “Tim's in the hospital because of me! He's hurt.....”

“He's hurt because you two came across an unstable individual.”Grey corrected.”Because of you two Acker's neighbor got justice; her killer was caught.”

“And escaped.”Lucy said bitterly wiping a hand across her eyes.

“We'll find him.”Grey vowed.

Lucy nodded wearily.

“I want you to go home and get some sleep; at least four hours.”Grey ordered. “There's going to be an officer at your door and I'll have squads paroling the neighborhood.”

“Thank you.”Lucy commented quietly.

“We take care of our own.”Grey said gently he stood and offered Lucy a hand up. “Come on, I'll have someone take you home.”


	4. Chapter 4

In a perfect world Wade would've let his officer get a few hours rest before springing bad news on him. This was unfortunately not a perfect world. Grey didn't want to risk Tim finding out about the video from anyone but him. So a half hour after seeing Lucy leave the station Grey was in Tim's hospital room. He'd almost brought a laptop but Wade had the video sent to his email account that he could pull up on a cell phone. Wade had a feeling that whatever device Tim watched it on would end up against a wall.

Tim was asleep when Grey arrived. He knocked on the door. It took a few seconds for Tim to wake. He glanced around groggily and spotted Wade. Tim started to straighten but Grey waved him off.

"Relax."Wade advised. "We don't want you aggravating those ribs."

"Lucy still here?"Tim asked.

"She came by the station and then I sent her home to get some rest."Grey replied as he sat in the visitor's chair. "Are you alert enough to hear some news?"

"Yes, Sir."Tim responded. "Did we get confirmation? Was it Acker?"

"Yes."Grey confirmed quietly.

Tim swore then ran a hand through his short dark hair.

"Acker sent a video."Grey began as he pulled out his smartphone and cued up the video.

"Lucy's already seen this."Tim surmised grimly as he took the phone.

"Yes."Grey acknowledged.

********

Tim braced himself mentally and hit play. He hadn't realized he'd gripped the phone so tightly until there was an audible crack. Tim's thoughts were spinning along with his emotions. Anger and fury were dominating but Tim knew he had to get things under control. It was the only way to help the woman he loved. Losing control right now would not. Tim was just starting to win the upper hand when the damaged cell phone in his hands came to life and began to ring. Grey reached over and gently took the device out of Tim's white knuckled hands.

As Grey listened to whoever was on the other end Tim fought to pull thoughts together. Acker was on the loose. He'd publicly targeted Lucy. That meant she was in danger not only from him but any other low life that hated cops that thought this was a good opportunity to take advantage of the situation.

"No one's been able to raise them?"Grey asked worriedly.

That got Tim's attention and he looked at his C.O.

"I'm on my way."Grey responded as he ended the call.

"What?"Tim demanded worriedly.

"I know you won't stay on the sidelines if I tell you, but I know the docs want you here for at least another night."Grey continued.

"Sarge."Tim prompted his voice brittle with emotion. "What happened to Lucy?"

"I don't know."Grey explained. "The officer who took her home radioed for backup. That call was interrupted by gunfire. They haven't been able to make contact."

Tim yanked off the sheets and blankets. He flew to his feet and nearly landed back on his ass. Grey caught his shoulders keeping Tim upright.

"Tim."Grey said with an exasperated shake of his head.

"Just got up too fast."Tim replied tightly. "I'll be alright by the time you get the doc to release me."

"Against my better judgement."Grey muttered as he released Tim. "I know you'll be more of a headache if you're not on the scene. I have a clean set of sweats in my car you can change into. Let's move; time isn't our friend right now."

Tim nodded gratefully to his commanding officer. Grateful that he was on his feet and the room wasn't spinning any longer. Grateful that Grey hadn't kept him off this. The not knowing was already killing him. Tim knew if he'd had to stay here he would've been climbing the walls. Grey left and Tim sent off a silent prayer. / Hang in there, babe. Help's coming./  
*********

Lucy Chen had never felt more exposed than she did at that moment. She was steps from her home, but couldn't reach the sanctuary. Lucy was crouched by the driver's side of the squad car. The door was open giving the bare amount of shielding it could. The gunfire had stopped a few minutes before. Lucy was now keeping pressure to Officer Mike Sanchez's left shoulder with one hand and had her off duty weapon in the other.

Their radio had been damaged during the shooting. Lucy wasn't sure how much information had gotten through. She'd attempted to call 911 from her cell phone the gunfire had forced her attention from the call. Lucy had to chose between finishing the call and returning fire. Her cell phone was now on the passenger seat. She'd heard it ring several times. Lucy was using the bottom of Mike's uniform shirt that she'd torn off as a makeshift bandage. It was saturated and the blood was coating her hand now. The middle aged Hispanic's face was ashen and he was in and out of consciousness. Lucy heard faint sirens and prayed they were coming her way.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim and Sgt. Grey had just made it to Grey's SUV when Grey received an update. It'd taken an agonizing fifteen minutes for Tim's doctor to be summoned, situation explained and release papers signed. Then another two for Tim to change into Grey's spare set of dark blue sweats. The shirt was short sleeved for which Tim had been grateful given LA's current temperature. Now Tim got into the passenger seat as Grey got in the driver's seat cell phone pressed to his right ear. He put the key in and threw the SUV into drive. When Grey put the lights and sirens on Tim's heart sank. That could only mean the news hadn't been good.

They were at the parking garage exit when Grey put the phone down. Grey glanced at Tim before pulling into traffic.

“Information is still fluid.”Grey stated. “No one's on scene yet. Several 911 calls from your townhouse complex concerning shots fired. One reported an officer injured.”

Tim kept his gaze on the traffic ahead. He slammed the dashboard with his right first. 

“I know it's a hard thing to do.”Grey began quietly. “If it was my wife not sure I'd be able to, but don't drive yourself crazy until we know more. You trained her well and she's smart. Chen will keep her head until help arrives.”

“What I can't get past.”Tim replied grimly. “They weren't expecting trouble. Yes, she's damn good under pressure, but she was home. When you're blindsided.....”

“You can still land on your feet.”Grey stated. “We'll know more soon.”

Tim nodded. In less than twenty-four hours Acker had brought gunfire and bloodshed to their front door. A place where Lucy was supposed to be the safest and most protected. A place they were going to build their future. Tim made a silent promise to Lucy then that Acker wouldn't win this. That one way or another they would have their happily ever after.

******  
Lucy was never so happy to see an ambulance pull up. It was followed close behind by two squad cars; one of which was from her own station. John and Talia split up and disappeared among the townhouses ; guns drawn. The other pair of officers went to the far side of the complex. Lucy hoped none of her neighbors were hurt. 

“Officer Chen.”A blonde female paramedic in her thirties said gently. “You can let go; he's in good hands.”

Startled Lucy quickly pulled away from the makeshift bandage.

“Sorry.”Lucy apologized then cleared her throat and reported. “He's been in and out. I tried to keep the pressure strong but I think he still lost a lot of blood.....”

“You did well.”The woman said softly.

Lucy stood and started to move away to give them room but she wobbled. Her legs stiff and numb. On top of that the adrenaline was wearing off and the exhaustion from the night before was kicking in. Lucy stumbled just as the male red haired twenty something paramedic reached her. He gripped her shoulders steadying her.

“Officer, are you injured?”The medic asked.

Lucy knew some of the flying glass had hit her; didn't know how deep the cuts were. Her mind numbly realized it must be shock from two stressful events back to back hitting her now. It felt almost like real physical shock her skin felt clammy and her legs were unable to hold her. Lucy slumped against the car as she felt color drain from her face Lucy took a long deep breath trying to stabilize herself. /Do not faint./Lucy told herself sternly. 

“Easy.”The young man said calmly as he knelt next to Lucy. “Slow deep breaths.”

It was then Lucy realized she was sitting her back against the squad car. She looked from the blood smeared car door to the shattered glass shards on the ground to Sanchez being placed on a stretcher and back to the medic in front of her. All Sanchez had done was take her home. Everything had seemed normal when they'd arrived.....

“Officer Chen?”The medic asked once more. “I'm going to examine you for injuries; okay? You'll be alright.”

Just then another vehicle came to a stop. It was an unmarked squad, a black SUV. Lights and sirens blaring.   
*******

“Oh no.”Tim whispered as he took in the scene before him.

A damaged and bloody squad car. One male officer Tim recognized as Mike Sanchez on a stretcher with a medic attending to a shoulder wound. Lucy was slumped against the squad car in a sitting position. She was white as a sheet and her uniform bloody along with her hands. Tim was out of the SUV before Grey had put it in park.

“Lucy!”Tim called fearfully as he ran towards her.

Tim's body protested the run. Everything hurt, but Tim ignored the pain. He reached Lucy and slid to his knees.

“I'm her fiance.”Tim said to the medic worry and fear mixing in his voice as he struggled for control. “Is.....”

“I-it's not my blood.”Lucy said shakily as she got to her feet. “I'm not hurt.”

“Thank God.”Tim replied quietly.

“Ma'am; you're really pale.”The red haired medic stated as he stood. “Why don't we take a seat in the ambulance?”

“I'm not hurt.”Lucy insisted.

“Compromise,”Tim suggested. “Let's sit in Grey's SUV? Okay?”

The medic nodded and moved to help his partner. They lifted Sanchez and put the stretcher in the ambulance. Tim coaxed Lucy to the SUV and opened the passenger door. She was still far too pale and looked dazed. 

“Did you hit your head?”Tim asked with concern.

“No. I'm okay.”Lucy replied.

“We've got room.”The red headed medic said as he approached. “Should take you in; get you checked out.”

“I'm alright; thank you.”Lucy responded.

“Okay.”The medic replied as he turned and went back to the ambulance.

They watched the ambulance pull away. A few minutes later Tim pulled Lucy onto her feet and into his arms. He knew he was going to have nightmares of this one. The image of her pale and bloody sitting against the squad would stay with him for a long time.

“I'm so glad you're okay.”Tim whispered against Lucy's hair.

“Everything was normal when we got here.”Lucy said her voice muffled against Tim's shirt. “There was no warning....”

Tim pulled away and cupped Lucy's face in his hands.

“You kept your partner alive and yourself until backup got here.”Tim said solemnly. “That's a win any day.”

Lucy nodded and looked at the gathering of police cars and then at the damaged squad that she'd been in. She turned red rimmed eyes back to him and Tim felt his heart break.

“It's our home, Tim.”Lucy said her voice barely above a whisper. “He brought this to our home.”

“I know, babe.”Tim said his voice matching hers and he pulled her closer. “I know. The only thing that matters right now is that you're alright. Everything else is fixable. We'll find him; I promise.”

Lucy buried herself in Tim's embrace. He held her tightly so thankful that they'd both survived two violent attacks in less than two days. 

“I love you.”Lucy said softly breaking the silence.

“I love you too,”Tim responded.


	6. Chapter 6

In my little alternate universe with this story arch the events of the episode Greenlight never happened. Captain Anderson is still alive. :)

Title: Happily ever after  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Captain Zoe Anderson turned away from the window in her office at the knock on her door. She motioned the person in and sat behind her desk. It was only one pm but Wade Grey looked like he hadn't slept in a week or more. Grey closed the glass door behind him and walked to stand in front of her desk.

"Have a seat."Zoe suggested as she stood and moved to the coffee machine on the small table behind her desk

Zoe poured coffee into two mugs and sat one in front of Wade. Then she sat back down and took and wrapped her hands around the warm mug.

"How are Chen and Bradford?"Anderson asked with concern.

Zoe knew that Sanchez had been the injured officer with Chen escaping with minor injuries. However, she also knew that physical injury wasn't the only pain someone could endure. What Lucy Chen was dealing with; mentally it took a very strong person to handle.

"As well as can be expected,"Grey responded as he took a sip of the dark liquid. "Bradford's still recovering from his injuries. Doc wasn't too keen on letting him out of the hospital. They're both at home. I have guards on both doors and picked up the patrols in the area."

"I'm glad they're alright; both were scary situations. Any further videos from Acker?"Anderson asked.

"Not yet."Grey said with a sigh as he set the mug on the desk. "This could be a copy cat situation we were afraid of."

"What do you suggest we do next? I don't think letting them back on duty would be a good idea."Zoe asked quietly.

"I think a safe house for a few days would be the best move. We can control the situation there."Grey stated. "Neither of them is going to be happy about being sidelined."

"And because of that we need to consider the safety of the general public. We don't want innocents caught in the crossfire."Zoe responded grimly."I think Bradford and Chen would be the first to support that."

"Agree."Grey commented as he stood."I'll get working on setting up the safe house."

"I can handle that."Zoe said as she stood. "Go home, see your family, get some sleep."

"Thanks."Grey acknowledged as he walked to her office door and opened it.

"I have a sinking feeling I'm going to need everyone at full strength to get through this."Zoe responded solemnly.

"Unfortunately I think you're right."Grey said sadly. "We'll need all hands on deck too. I'll start calling in people from leave when I get in tonight."

Zoe nodded and Grey left closing the door behind. She sank back into her chair taking a sip of the now luke warm coffee. Zoe had summoned the court records from Acker's trial and other background information. She knew to combat an enemy like this they'd need all the information they could. Zoe just hoped it was enough.  
**********

Tim stood in the open doorway of the master bedroom of the safe house. . He glanced at his watch and then at the sleeping figure buried under the covers. Captain Anderson had them escorted to a safehouse just before two that afternoon. Lucy had crashed almost instantly once they were safely settled inside the two bedroom, two story stucco condo near Santa Monica. Tim had slept a full eight hours until his bruised ribs had protested. However, his fiancee had beat that and was now almost nine hours in since it was almost eleven thirty.

Part of Tim hated to wake Lucy. Knowing with what she'd been through in the last twenty-four hours the best medicine was rest. The other side of that coin was Tim also knew she hadn't eaten much. Couldn't have too much of one and not the other. Both of them needed to be at a hundred percent to be ready for whatever a nutjob like Acker was going to throw at them next.

Walking into the dark room Tim gently shook Lucy's left shoulder. There was a bandage on her left cheek to cover a cut she'd gotten from the flying glass. Tim withdrew his hand from her shoulder and moved up to brush the bandage. Could've been so much worse today. The thought still chilled him. With an effort Tim forced those dark thoughts away. He lightly kissed Lucy's forehead.

"Babe?"Tim called gently.

Lucy stirred and slowly her brown eyes blinked open. They were disorientated for a moment until she focused on Tim. He saw the memories rush back as she realized where they were. Lucy's face paled and Tim hated Acker a little more if that was possible.

"We both need to eat something."Tim suggested as he squatted next to the bed. "You up for a midnight dinner?"

"Is that what time it is?"Lucy asked groggily as she sat up.

"Almost."Tim said as he sat next to her.

Lucy leaned her head against Tim's right shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders drawing her close.

"Have you heard an update on Sanchez?"Lucy asked after a long moment of silence.

"Resting comfortably after surgery. Will be out for awhile but he'll have full use of the arm."Tim replied quietly.

"Good."Lucy said in relief.

"Grey's going to call us in the morning so we can brainstorm and plan."Tim explained as he brushed a stray brown hair away from Lucy's face.

"We certainly can't stay here forever."Lucy stated as she straightened.

Tim hated to see the sadness, fear and anxiety in Lucy's eyes. The situation made him feel helpless. Being stuck here he couldn't be proactive. Couldn't go after Acker. Tim cupped Lucy's face with his hands.

"We'll figure this out."Tim promised softly.

Lucy nodded.

"I know."Lucy said her voice barely above a whisper.

Tim kissed her. Once they broke apart he rested his head briefly against hers.

"I'll get food ready."Tim offered.

"I'll be out in a few minutes; need to shower."Lucy said as she stood.

Tim watched her until the master bathroom door shut. Lucy Chen was one of the strongest most compassionate people he'd ever met. As much as Lucy tried to be brave and strong he could see the toll the situation was already taking on her. She was one of the best rookies he'd ever trained. Tim knew she could get through this. That they both could. It was just a matter of coping. Dealing with the fallout of anything was sometimes the hardest part. With a sigh Tim stood and went to the kitchen. He had a feeling it was going to be a long ugly week.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Happily Ever After

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: See part one

 

Lucy awoke later that morning feeling not rested at all. Despite the sleep she'd gotten during the previous day she'd tossed and turned after their midnight dinner. Now Lucy had less than an hour to get ready before Grey was due to video chat with them.

As she showered and dressed the stresses that had plagued her sleep came back. Lucy and Tim were just about to start their lives together. They had both escaped two dangerous situations that could've been much much worse. Lucy knew Acker wasn't going to make this easy. He saw that his life was 'ruined' because she had arrested him. Because she hadn't let him treat his dog so poorly. Missy was the true hero of that day. She'd led Lucy to the body of Acker's neighbor. Lucy wasn't sure if she would have spotted the blood if the dog hadn't been so insistent about the garage.

A shiver ran through Lucy as she remembered the scene that day. Discovering the woman's body; hearing Acker's feeble protests and explanations. Lucy leaned back against the bathroom wall and stared in the mirror. She was dressed in only jean shorts and a blue t-shirt. Her hair was wet. Her face was pale making the cuts and bruises stark.

Lucy knew what Acker was capable of. She knew Tim did too. Everyone did, plus with the added complication and danger of the copy cats there was no end to this. Not a short one. Tim didn't deserve to have his life interrupted just because he loved her.

"Babe, you ready?"Tim called from the hall. "Grey texted said he'd call soon."

"Just have to dry my hair."Lucy replied back.

"Okay."Tim acknowledged.

Lucy heard his footsteps disappear down the hall. She picked up the hair dryer and turned it on. While drying and combing Lucy came up with a plan that she wanted to talk to Sgt. Grey about. Lucy knew it'd be a fight and no one would be happy with it. However, Lucy knew it was the only solution that would give a quick end to this nightmare with nobody getting hurt. Lucy couldn't bear it if Tim was hurt or injured again trying to protect her. This plan had to work; it just had too.  
*********

Forty minutes later Tim and Lucy sat in the living room of the safehouse. The laptop on the coffee table had the secure video call from Grey. Their commanding officer's image took up half the screen. Currently he was frowning and Tim knew he was too. They'd been brainstorming and discussing for ten minutes before Lucy had interjected with an idea. One Tim was sure he hadn't heard correctly.

"I know I didn't hear that right."Tim began as he turned to face his fiancee.

"You did."Lucy replied as she looked from Grey to Tim and back again. "I want to set a trap for Acker; draw him out."

"No, there's too many things that could go to hell."Tim responded fiercely with a shake of his head.

"You know I'm right, Tim."Lucy protested. "Using me as bait is the only way to end this."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Happily ever after  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"You know I'm right, Tim."Lucy protested. "Using me as bait is the only way to end this."

"I agree with Chen,"Grey stated quietly. "We can control the situation make him come to us."

"Have both of you forgot who we're dealing with?!"Tim exclaimed tossing up his hands. "This man took gardening shears to his neighbor just because she complained the dog was barking. He's already called Lucy out putting every nutcase in the city after her! Acker isn't just going to walk into our trap without a plan B."

Part of Tim was incredibly proud of Lucy for wanting to do this. Most people wouldn't be that brave; cop or no. Still the thought of her in any kind of danger that was avoidable made Tim's anger surge. There had to be another way to draw Acker out, they just hadn't found it yet.

Lucy could feel the anger coming off Tim in waves. She forced herself to hold her ground. Lucy knew the bulk of his anger was from worry. She knew they could pull this plan off; that it could work.

"I don't want to live in limbo!"Lucy countered. "This..."

"I know we're in L.A but this isn't Hollywood!"Tim retorted as he stood. "There is no way we can possibly predict everything. You won't be a hundred percent safe!"

"I'll never be a hundred percent safe until Acker is back behind bars!"Lucy shouted.

Grey cleared his throat.

"I understand where you're coming from, Tim."Grey began quietly. "I think Lucy's idea is sound and while you're right that we can't predict everything we can use everything to our advantage: location, our people, no civilians."

"Thank you, Sir."Lucy responded gratefully.

"Tell me the rest of your plan."Grey prompted.

Lucy did just that. As she talked Lucy tried not to look at Tim. She knew there was another long argument once they ended this video call with Grey. Lucy hoped he'd listen to what she was saying now. More than anything Lucy needed his support right now. As brave as Lucy was trying to be in reality she was scared to death.

*****

As soon as the video call ended Tim launched himself off the sofa. More than anything he wanted to go outside. However, with this being a safe house that was possible. There was thankfully a furnished basement. Tim went quickly downstairs and for good measure slammed the door to the stairs.

In the basement was a small living room with a gray sectional, glass coffee table and a wall mounted flatscreen tv. There was a small oak bar behind and to the left of the sofa. To the right of the bar was a door that led to an unfinished room for storage and the water heater and other utilities. Tim paced the area behind the sofa in an effort to calm down. Fifteen minutes later Tim knew it wasn't working. If anything the pacing was allowing him to think which made him more angry. He looked at the bar and walked behind it. There was a mini fridge and a wine fridge. The wine fridge was partially stocked. The mini fridge Tim was grateful to find a six pack of beer. He took a bottle out and set it on the counter. He found a bottle opener and took off the lid. Tim drained half the bottle before setting it back down. As he did Tim heard the basement door open and close and saw Lucy standing by the sofa.

Lucy's eyes were red rimmed and her face pale. It didn't take a genius to see she'd been crying. Tim felt a stab of guilt; he hadn't wanted to hurt her. All he wanted to do was protect Lucy. All through the video call with Grey Tim's suggestions and protests had been shot down or ignored. After a moment Lucy walked over to one of the bar stools and sat. The silence was thick and heavy.

"We're at an impasse here."Tim stated breaking the quiet.

"Tim..."Lucy began her voice catching.

"You're determined to do this and I'm determined to stop you."Tim continued as he took an other swig of beer.

"Grey has the final call."Lucy stated quietly her gaze meeting Tim's.

"I'm well aware."Tim snapped pushing himself away from the bar and to the back wall.

"I need your support."Lucy began. "The plan won't work without you."

Tim gripped the low counter that was along the back wall of the bar. He made himself silently count to ten before speaking. The plan Grey and Lucy had worked out was an engagement party. All the guests would be police officers. None of their family members would be involved since this wasn't their real engagement party. The location they hadn't chosen yet but it would be inside where every exit could be watched.

"The plan won't work at all."Tim countered angrily.

"You haven't given it a chance!"Lucy responded her voice rising and trembling with emotion.

"Acker isn't dumb enough to fall for it."Tim continued.

"You don't know that."Lucy argued. "He's fixated on me. This will draw him..."

"Find a way to do it without me!"Tim shouted as he rounded the bar and headed to the stairs.. "I love you too much to watch this crash and burn."

"Tim!"Lucy called.

Tim was already up the stairs. He went into the guest bedroom and shut the door. Sinking onto the bed Tim ran a hand through his short dark hair. Why couldn't she and Grey see that blood was going to spill with this plan and it wasn't going to be Acker's?


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Happily ever after

author: Cindy Ryan

Lucy heard an upstairs bedroom door slam and cringed. On shaky legs she sat back down on the bar stool. She buried her face in her hands but no tears came. She was cried out. Lucy had known Tim wouldn't like this plan but she never thought he wouldn't participate. How could she make Tim understand that she was doing this for him? That she was putting her life in danger so they could have their future?

Completely worn out Lucy got up from the bar stool walked around the large sofa. She curled up on it and pulled a blue quilt from the back over her. Even though it was early afternoon Lucy soon found herself asleep.

********  
Near dinner time Tim left the guest room and headed to the kitchen. He'd showered and changed clothes. Unable to go outside he'd done a smaller version of his normal work out routine. Situps, push ups, jogging in place. Repeating those twice before he was calmed down enough to face Lucy. They couldn't avoid each other forever in this small townhouse. Truth was, Tim didn't want to. He didn't like fighting with her. Maybe if he came up with an alternative plan Lucy would consider giving up her idea. There had to be a better way because right now all he could see was people he cared about being hurt. That couldn't happen.

Tim prepared a simple meal of pasta and chicken breasts. There wasn't much in the pantry and fridge as far as varity. Grey hadn't expected them to be here more than three days. As Tim opened the freezer and rummaged through the frozen vegetables he heard footsteps. Running footsteps. Concern flooded Tim and he stepped away from the freezer looking around. He was in time to see Lucy running around the banister of the stairs and to the small living room. Her face was really pale; nearly white as a sheet. Her hair was disheveled, her brown eyes wide.

"Lucy?"Tim asked worriedly as she passed him.

It was only then that Tim remembered there was a small powder room near the front door. He reached the living room just as his fiancee vanished into the bathroom. The door closed and minutes later Tim heard retching. Worry took over the concern as Tim moved to the closed door. He knocked on it.

"You alright?"Tim inquired anxiously.

The door opened but Lucy didn't appear. The room was small enough that she would've been able to do that without moving from the toliet more than a step or two. Tim found her slouched against the wall by the toilet a hand over her stomach.

"Babe?"Tim prompted slipping back to the endearment.

"I fell asleep."Lucy explained quietly. "When I woke up I was nauseous. I was fine yesterday...I don't..."

"Could be a reaction to the stress."Tim suggested as he stepped forward.

Lucy nodded.

Tim reached over and took Lucy's right hand in his. When she didn't push him away Tim pulled her into an embrace. She nearly collapsed against him. Tim felt her forehead with his left hand.

"You don't have a fever."Tim stated softly. "Want me to call Grey? Get you to a hospital?"

Lucy shook her head not moving it from his chest. Tim stroked her hair and sighed.

"I don't like fighting with you."Tim said softly.

"I don't either."Lucy responded quietly.

"Can we call a truce for a little while and share a meal?"Tim suggested as he pulled back so he could see Lucy's face. "Maybe food will help you fell better."

"I'd like that."Lucy commented with a small smile.

"Take your time."Tim said as he lightly kissed Lucy's forehead. "I'll finish preparing dinner."

Tim left the small bathroom and returned to the kitchen. A few minutes later he heard footsteps once more and turned to see Lucy sliding onto one of the barstools at the breakfast bar. Tim smiled, right now he'd take any kind of progress. He knew they were still at an impasse but he hoped this was a sign that that impasse would be broken.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Happily ever after  
author: Cindy Ryan

 

Lucy was grateful that some of the tension between her and Tim dissipated throughout the meal. They kicked ideas back and forth for alternate plans. She picked at her dinner only eating a few bites. Lucy knew she needed the substance to keep her strength up, but the food as good as it was just didn't appeal to her. 

Grudgingly Lucy had to admit that some of Tim's ideas were good. She knew it was a bit of her pride that was in the way. She thought she'd had the best solution to get them out of this mess and quickly. Irrational as it was Lucy was still in the mindset of that she caused the problem and it was her responsibility to solve it. But that wasn't what families and relationships were about. You leaned on one another and got through the tough times together. 

Lucy helped Tim with dishes after they were done eating. While they were finishing the pots in the sink Lucy rested her head on Tim's right shoulder for a moment. He paused, the water running.

“Feeling okay?”Tim asked gently.

“Yes.”Lucy replied quietly. “I'm.....sorry for earlier. I know you're only trying to keep me safe. I just want our lives back and I thought my idea would get us there.”

Tim shut the water off and put the dish scrubber and pan he was working on down in the sink. He dried his hands on a towel before turning Lucy to face him. Tim cupped Lucy's face in his hands gently brushing a stray bang away from her face.

“I'm sorry too.”Tim apologized. “You've been so brave in all of this, babe. I'm so proud of you for that. You don't have to fix this yourself.”

Lucy felt tears start and she tried to blink them away but some escaped. 

“I just want to do everything I can to keep everyone safe.”Lucy stated anxiously. “Sanchez was just taking me home, Tim. He could've been killed. I put you at risk just by being with me....”

“Lucy, breathe.”Tim ordered softly then leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I was a cop long before you came into my life. I was at risk every time I put the uniform on and walked out the door. Risk comes with the badge.”

Lucy was amazed every day at how much their relationship had changed since she first met Tim Bradford. She loved him so much in that moment. Tim had already been hurt because Acker had targeted her. Lucy knew she couldn't go through that again.

“But....”Lucy began.

“I know you think this trap would cure everything,”Tim continued his voice husky. “It's too much of a risk. That's what upset me the most your all or nothing go big or go home.....where would I be if Acker got control of the situation and took you out? I couldn't handle it......”

Tim's voice cracked and Lucy waited as he composed himself.

“Babe, I promise you we'll find a way that will work.”Tim continued. “We'll get him.”

“Okay.”Lucy replied softly.

Tim withdrew his hands and kissed her long and deep. Lucy wrapped her arms around him and held Tim close. When the kiss broke Lucy buried herself in Tim's embrace. She didn't know how long they stood there, but it didn't matter. The important thing was the tension and anger between them was gone. 

“I love you.”Lucy said.

“I love you too.”Tim replied his voice thick with emotion. “I know it seems like there's a huge mountain ahead of us to climb, but we will. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.”

That's exactly what Lucy was afraid of. That whatever plan they came up with someone she cared about would be in Acker's line of fire.

******  
They called Grey on a secure video line. It took about fifteen minutes for dispatch to track down the sargent and the connection to be set up. With them being in the safehouse Grey and Anderson had prearranged some things with dispatch and the communication center. Still it took time. Lucy perched on the left sofa arm as they waited. The idea they'd landed on had come after much discussion, much debate. Lucy still wanted to hear their commanding officer's opinion but deep down she knew Tim was right. Lucy just didn't want to put him on Acker's radar any more than he already was.

“Sorry it took so long.”Grey apologized as he came into the camera view. “Even with tech as advanced as it's become some things are still a pain in the ass. What's going on?”

“We've come up with an alternate idea and wanted your opinion.”Lucy explained as she faced the laptop. “Tim thought there was too much risk with the engagement party plan.”

“What's the alternative?”Grey prompted grimly.

“I give a press conference.”Tim responded. “Explain to the public what happened with Acker's original arrest. I want to put the bastard on notice, Lucy thinks a little reverse psychology would work too.”

“I like it.”Grey affirmed. “There's been no more threats or video on social media. Nothing from the copy cats either. If it stays that way we'll get you back home tomorrow afternoon and we can talk about this in person.”

“That's wonderful news.”Lucy exclaimed happily. “What about coming back to work?”

“Let's take it day by day.”Grey suggested. “See what happens after the press conference.”

“Okay.”Lucy agreed some of her elation fading.

“I know this is tough, Chen.”Grey said his voice softening. “We have to play this smart; keep everyone as safe as possible.”

“Understood, Sir.”Lucy acknowledged as she sat down on the sofa next to Tim.

“You both look wiped out.”Grey commented with concern. “Get some rest. Be a busy few days ahead.”

“Yes, Sir.”Tim affirmed.

“I'll call in the morning.”Grey added. “Have a good night.”

“You too.”Lucy replied.

The call ended and Lucy scooted onto Tim's lap and he wrapped his arms around her. Lucy rested her head on his chest listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat.

“Concentrate on the positive, babe.”Tim said softly. “We'll be home tomorrow.”

“I can't wait.”Lucy responded.

Tim leaned down and kissed her. The kiss lasted several seconds and when they broke apart Lucy buried herself in his embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Happily ever after  
author: Cindy Ryan

The next afternoon Lucy was never so happy to step into her own living room. Grey had kept his word. The coast was clear on social media and off so she and Tim had been moved from the safe house. Squad cars still patrolled their neighborhood and a unmarked sat down the street still it felt like freedom to Lucy.   
Since they'd been gone the townhouse had been shut and it was stuffy and hot. Tim had gone to put their clothes in the laundry. Lucy was opening the living room windows and the patio door. Just as she turned from the patio door a wave of nausea and dizziness hit her. She groped for the nearby kitchen table and barely got a handhold on the back of a chair. The room spun and she felt clammy. Lucy heard footsteps and Tim's blurry form appeared from the small hallway. She saw his eyes narrow in concern. Next second black spots began to close in on her vision. Lucy took a step towards him and it was a bad idea as the kitchen tilted around her.

“Tim!”Lucy called out.

“Lucy!”Tim exclaimed worriedly as he scrambled forward.

Lucy felt her right hip hit the tile floor but then Tim's strong arms were around her. Then there was nothing more.  
******

“Lucy!”Tim called as he eased his fiancee onto her back on the kitchen floor.

She'd fainted Tim realized worriedly. He checked Lucy's vitals and found a strong pulse and normal breathing. Tim thought back to the hectic morning and remembered they'd both had breakfast. He hadn't seen her get sick like the night before. Gently Tim touched Lucy's right cheek. When she didn't respond to his touch Tim stood. He went to the sink and tore off a paper towel and got it wet with cold water. He returned to Lucy and knelt next to her. He placed the wet paper towel first on the right side of her neck and then on her cheeks and then forehead. As he repeated the movements Tim kept calling her name.

“Lucy?”Tim said anxiously. “Babe?”

He wondered if it was the heatwave L.A was currently enduring. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary but temps were up in the ninety's.

“Lucy?”Tim tried once more.

Slowly Lucy showed signs of regaining consciousness. Finally her eyes opened and Tim let out a relieved breath.

“I fainted?”Lucy asked softly.

“Yes, gave me a couple gray hairs.”Tim replied with a nod worry in his voice. “Did you get dizzy? You okay to sit up?”

“Dizzy and nauseous.”Lucy explained as she started to sit up.

“Easy.”Tim cautioned as he saw her brace a hand on the floor. “Dizziness still there?”

“Little.”Lucy admitted as she rested her head on her knees.

Tim pressed the wet paper towel into Lucy's free hand and then stood. He got a bottle of water from the fridge and opened it. He sat back down nex to Lucy and handed it to his fiancee.

“Small sips.”Tim advised as Lucy began to drink.

“Thank you.”Lucy commented weakly.

“I'll turn the AC on.”Tim said as he stood. “Let's get you to the sofa.”

Slowly Tim eased Lucy to her feet. She leaned on him for a second as she closed her eyes. Then after a moment opened them but still kept a tight grip on his right hand as they walked over to the sofa. After Lucy was settled he set the water bottle on the coffee table then went to turn on the air conditioning. Tim then made sure the windows and patio door were shut before returning to the living room.

“Feeling better?”Tim asked as he sat on the corner of the coffee table. “Should cool off in here in a minute.”

Lucy smiled and nodded.

“Yes, sorry not sure what hit me.”Lucy commented as she leaned back against the cushion placing the water bottle against her face.

“Heat does strange things.”Tim replied as he stood.

Tim leaned down and kissed Lucy's forehead before straightening. 

“I'll handle the details with Grey.”Tim said as he pulled out his car keys. “Stay here and get some rest.”  
******

Lucy shook her head. They were due to meet with Grey in an hour. She didn't want to miss that.

“No, I'll be alright by the time we get there.”Lucy protested as she started to stand.

The room spun almost as soon as Lucy was on her feet. She must have swayed because Tim was instantly around the sofa and steadying her.

“Babe, you were sick last night.”Tim reminded her. “You just passed out. Please, stay here in the A.C and get some rest.”

“Tell Grey I'm sorry.”Lucy relented as she collapsed back onto the sofa. “I want to be there.”

“I know and he'll understand.”Tim said as he placed a quilt from the back of the sofa over Lucy.

Lucy reached for Tim's right hand as he pulled the quilt over her shoulders. She'd stretched out long ways on the sofa and was now tucking her feet up.

“I love you.”Lucy said softly.

“Love you too.”Tim replied as he squatted next to the sofa so he was eye level. “You'll feel better soon. I'll call when I'm on my way home.”

“Okay.”Lucy acknowledged.

As she watched Tim leave Lucy huddled under the quilt. She felt awful. Lucy wasn't the type that got sick very often. Just as she drifted off to sleep Lucy went over her symptoms wondering what could be causing this.


	12. Chapter 12

Tim paused just outside of the bull pen. It felt so good to be back at the station. He had a few minutes before his appointment with Grey. Tim felt the stares from colleagues and   
met them directly. He knew people were curious some were probably mad that Sanchez got hurt. After a moment Tim went to the desk he used and the conversation returned to a normal buzz. Tim heard someone call his name and he turned to see Angela Lopez approaching from the main hall.

“Heard you'd be back today.”Lopez greeted as she gave Tim a brief hug. “How are you? How's Chen?”

“Not fully back to work yet, neither of us but we're out of the safe house and back home.”Tim replied tiredly. “Physically I'm a little sore from the beat down but otherwise on the mend. Lucy's caught a bit of a bug I think. She was sick last night.”

“Might be the stress too.”Lopez suggested. “It does weird things to the human body.”

“I know that's what we thought too.”Tim replied as he sat on the corner of his desk. “But she   
passed out this afternoon.”

“Combination stress, this wonderful heat wave and whatever bug she has.”Lopez commented as she placed a gentle hand on Tim's right shoulder. “She's tough, I wouldn't worry too much. She'll be better in a few days. Being back in your own space helps more than you think.”

Tim nodded.

“Bradford.”Grey called stepping out of his office.

“Have to go.”Tim said as he stood.

“Keep me posted if you need anything.”Angela offered.

“Thanks.”Tim acknowledged and went to his C.O.'s office.

“Where's Chen?”Grey asked with concern.

“Under the weather.”Tim responded as they entered the office. “She really wanted to be here.”

“Give her my best.”Grey said as he sat down behind his desk. “I'm sure she'll be okay in a few days.”

“Yeah, me too.”Tim replied as he sat down.

“So tell me more about this press conference.”Grey prompted.

For the next fifteen minutes Tim explained more details of the plan. He hoped Grey would approve it because anything Tim could do to take the target from Lucy he would.  
*****  
Things slowly returned to normal. With no more incidents or threats Captain Anderson allowed Tim and Lucy back on patrol. The only added rule was that Tim had a  
partner at all times; never alone. Lucy was extremely grateful to the older woman for that. It took a little of the stress and worry off.   
Midway through the week Tim gave the press conference. It was held in one of the large conference rooms in the station. There had been much debate between she and Tim over whether or not she would be there. In the end Lucy had won. She wasn't going to show Acker any weakness. 

However, standing in front of the cameras was an entirely different thing. Lucy had asked Tim if he was nervous he'd said no. She wasn't sure she believed him. Tim's hands clenched both sides of the podium. They were both in uniform and Grey and Captain Anderson stood to the right of Tim.  
Lucy swallowed hard and clasped her hands behind her back. She glanced to her left and saw Jackson and John standing in an open doorway, watching. Jackson caught her eye and gave her a supportive thumbs up. She smiled back at them. The smile vanished as she looked back at the room. It was packed of both print and tv reporters. Lucy glanced at her watch; it was time.

“Thank you for coming,”Tim began grimly. “My name is Tim Bradford. I've worked with Lucy Chen since she started with the LAPD. To my right is my commanding officers Sargent Wade Grey and Captain Zoe Anderson. 

I will give a brief statement and their will be no questions. We appreciate your understanding on that since this is an ongoing situation. “  
******  
Tim paused and cleared his throat. He wasn't used to being the center of attention. Tim had been grateful when Captain Anderson had suggested the statement only option. He wasn't sure if he'd been able to stand here for the duration and answer question after question.

“There was no harassment during Acker's arrest. There was a bit of back and forth, yes, but not to the extent that Acker claimed. It was through Officer Chen's persistence that we discovered murder of his neighbor. 

Acker's campaign against the LAPD is nothing more than one man trying to get revenge for something that was his own doing. Acker's life fell apart because of him not because of anything Officer Chen or myself did during that encounter.”

Tim paused and listened for a moment to the clicks and whirs of the cameras. 

“Thank you for coming.”Tim concluded and turned from the podium.

“Is it true, Officer Bradford that you tried to bribe Acker into dropping the harassment charge against your trainee?”A middle aged white male reporter called out from the middle of the room.

Tim paused next to Lucy turning back to the reporters. Anderson moved forward.

“I'm sorry there will be no questions.”Anderson stated firmly. “Officers West and Nolan will escort you out.”

Tim released a relieved breath as the room began to clear. Grey nodded as he approached.

“Good job.”Grey complimented.

“Just hope it works.”Tim responded grimly.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days after they returned to work Lucy felt ill again. She tried to shrug it off. The heat wave was still in full effect. Nearly a week straight of ninety degree days. Lucy hadn't mentioned it to Tim though she suspected he noticed anyway. He was worried enough she didn't want to add to it. Especially for something that was either stress related or a virus she'd picked up. Lucy had bought several bottles of Gatorade trying to counteract and live through the heat. 

With what happened with her previous training officer Grey had been careful finding Lucy another. Melinda Swanson was in her early forties, army background, short blond hair, slightly taller than Lucy and tough as nails. Lucy was excited for this next stage of training. Plus she was sure that once With recent events Lucy was glad for Melinda's background. She'd be good backup if anything happened.

“You need to eat something.”Melinda urged.

They'd stopped for lunch at a small cafe. Lucy had ordered soup despite the heat outside and she'd  
barely been able to keep down a few mouthfuls.

“I know.”Lucy consented. “My appetite is just gone.”

“Happens with illness, but food really does help.”Swanson continued. “Not letting you drive until you finish that bowel.”

Lucy quirked an eyebrow. It was definitely a T.O thing as far as who drove. With a sigh Lucy opened a packet of saltine crackers and broke them into the chicken noodle soup. After a few minutes Lucy felt the weak stomach feeling pass and her hungry return. She ordered a two pieces of plain toast to eat on the road. 

“Progress.”Melinda commented with a smile as they got in the SUV. “But the deal extends to dinner. You finish dinner and I'll let you drive tomorrow.”

Lucy sighed as she sat in the passenger seat and put on the seatbelt. Still as the day progressed Lucy was happy to find she was feeling better. That was until an hour after she got home the nausea returned with a vengeance. She barely made it to the bathroom in time.

“Babe?”Tim called once he got home and reached the bathroom.

Lucy had texted him that she wasn't feeling well. She'd requested he bring soup, ginger-ale and more Gatorade. Lucy was sitting on the edge of the tub when Tim pushed the door opened. She knew she looked like hell because she felt worse.

“Thought you were feeling better earlier?”Tim asked gently as he crouched in front of her.

“So did I.”Lucy responded miserably.

Tim placed a hand on Lucy's forehead.

“Still don't have a fever.”Tim commented with concern.

“Thinking it's some kind of virus.”Lucy theorized.

“I'll fix some soup.”Tim offered as he stood.

“Thank you.”Lucy responded. “Hopefully that'll stay down.”

Tim placed a supportive comforting hand on Lucy's right shoulder before turning and leaving the bathroom. Lucy placed her face in her hands. Dealing with Acker was bad enough. This was not a good time to be sick. Lucy needed to be healthy for what was coming. She knew Acker had something planned. He wouldn't have risked that video just to rattle her. Lucy had to get her health and strength back if she was going to be able to protect those she cared about.

*****  
The next video from Acker dropped nearly seven days after the first. That monday morning he posted one to Instagram. Lucy and Tim had just stepped into the roll call room for the day's briefing when Grey pulled them into his office. Grey turned his computer monitor so Lucy and Tim could see it from the visitor's chairs they were seated in.

“Officer Lucy Chen may think she's safe because she's surrounded by cops all day every day. Even has one in her bed.”Acker began coldly.

Lucy glanced at Tin and saw he was gripping the arm rest so tightly his knuckles were white. His jaw was clenched tight and his eyes were narrowed into slits.

“You didn't stay out of my business and my life was ruined.”Acker continued.

The camera was close enough to only show his face nothing around him. 

“I won't rest until you lose everything too.”Acker threatened.

The video ended there. Tim cursed as Grey turned the monitor back around. 

“I am going to kill him.”Tim vowed angrily. 

“Chen, you alright?”Grey asked worriedly.

Lucy knew she was pale. She'd felt the color drain from her face as she'd watched the video. Her palms were sweaty and she felt cold. Exactly like she had in the kitchen when she'd passed out before. She didn't want it to happen again. Not here, not in front of her C.O. However, Lucy knew with how she was feeling she couldn't stop it.

“Lucy?”Tim called worriedly as he turned in the chair.

The next second the room spun and tilted and Lucy felt herself tip sideways towards the wall. Darkness rushed in and closed around everything.


	14. Chapter 14

Tim rose quickly to his feet kicking his chair out of the way. He gently took Lucy in his arms and pulled her away from the wall settling her back in the chair. She was really pale. Tim heard Grey pick up the phone receiver.

“I'm calling an ambulance.”Wade said as he dialed 911. “Second time in less than two weeks that fainted. She needs to be checked out.”

“I know.”Tim agreed worriedly as he checked Lucy's vitals. “Pulse is a bit weak.”

As Grey relayed the necessary information to the 911 operator Tim tried to rouse his fiance. The illness had worried him now it'd been kicked up a notch. In the time Tim had known Lucy she'd rarely been sick. A head cold on occasion but nothing like this. She hadn't missed a day of work when she'd been his rookie.

“Babe?”Tim called as he touched her left cheek. “Lucy? Can you hear me?”

Nothing.

Tim tried once more with the same result. He heard sirens coming closer. Tim scooped Lucy up into his arms and stood. He turned back to Grey.

“Tell Dispatch I'll meet them in the parking lot.”Tim instructed and then he left.  
****

Lucy awoke to find herself in the emergency room. She tried to sit up but a firm hand on her right shoulder pushed her back.

“Easy.”Tim said from Lucy's right.

“Oh God, I passed out again.”Lucy murmured as she laid her head back on the pillow.

“Doc ran some blood tests when we got here.”Tim explained as he brushed a stray hair away from Lucy's face. “Should have the results soon.”

“Good, I can't take on Acker if I'm sick.”Lucy stated voicing her earlier thoughts.

“One thing at a time, babe.”Tim cautioned. 

“Officer Chen? Officer Bradford?”A thirtish blonde nurse asked as she approached.

“Yes.”Tim acknowledged.

Lucy noticed the nurse was pushing an empty wheelchair. For a moment she thought she was being released.

“Am I going home?”Lucy asked as she pushed herself up a little.

“Not yet. Dr. Osten would like to speak to both of you in his office.”The nurse stated.

Fear coursed through Lucy but she tried to swallow it down. Tim helped her into the wheel chair. As she met his gave Lucy saw the same worry and fear in his eyes.   
*******  
Dr. Michael Osten was an African-American male in his early forties with glasses and a beard. He smiled kindly at them as they entered his office. Then he looked at their nurse escort.

“Thank you, Becky. I'll let you know when I'm finished.”Osten stated.

“Of course, Doctor.”The nurse acknowledged as she left.

“You have the test results?”Tim asked as he sat in one of the visitor's chairs.

Lucy reached over and took Tim's right hand in her left. She needed the connection. Needed his strength.

“Yes.”Osten responded as he looked at the medium sized computer tablet in front of him. “I understand the two of you are engaged?”

“Yes.”Lucy replied tensely. “What's wrong with me?”

“Nothing that seven months won't cure.”The doctor said with a smile. “Congratulations.”  
*****

Tim thought the floor was going to open up and swallow him. He understood the doctor's words but his brain just wasn't comprehending. Looking over Tim could see the same shock on Lucy.  
Were they really?

“Doc?”Tim asked weakly. “Are-are you saying that she's.....”

“Pregnant.”Osten finished with a smile and nod. “Yes, approximately ten weeks.”  
******  
Lucy felt tears roll down her cheeks. All her symptoms made sense now. Belatedly she also realized that she'd missed her last menstrual cycle.   
Baby....she and Tim were going to be parents....happiness crashed over Lucy and then just as quickly reality as she remembered Acker and their current situation.

Feeling the walls closing in on her Lucy stood. Before she could bolt from the room Tim's strong arms wrapped around her pulling Lucy into a tight embrace. She buried her face against his neck.

“Oh my God, Tim.”Lucy cried quietly. “A baby.....now....”

“We'll be okay.”Tim promised huskily. “This is a good thing, babe. We'll be okay.”

Lucy felt her knees go weak but Tim's support kept her standing. His promise echoed through her spinning thoughts 'We'll be okay.' How could that be with Acker threatening their future?


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy numbly accepted the information packets after signing the discharge forms. She was given names of OBGYN's. Finally done she turned away from the reception desk. They started walking to the exit since they were still on the main floor. Lucy felt the shock begin to wear off. Ten weeks....pregnant.....baby...She and Tim were going to be parents.....Acker.....Oh God....Spotting an empty waiting room to the left of where the ER began Lucy bolted into it.

"Lucy?"Tim called after her worry in his voice.

Collapsing onto the first chair she saw Lucy buried her face in her hands. Her emotions were a whirlwind happy, terrified, anxious, excited....Lucy heard footsteps stop in front of her.

"Babe?"Tim called gently.

Lucy felt his hands grip her arms but she didn't look up. It was taking everything in her not to have a full fledged panic attack.

"Talk to me."Tim prompted softly. "I know we've got a lot on our plates and this wasn't planned but I meant what I said earlier, this is a good thing."

Tears had started and were rolling down Lucy's cheeks when she finally raised her head and met Tim's gaze. She had to swallow several times before being able to speak.

"The baby is a wonderful thing."Lucy agreed quietly "I'm just afraid."

"I'm scared too about being a parent,"Tim began his voice thick with emotion."But you'll be a wonderful mother you were great with Emma."

"It's not that."Lucy responded fearfully."I'm terrified Acker won't let us be a family. I couldn't bare it if he killed you or I lost the baby because of something he did...."

"We'll get him."Tim vowed."Matter of time before he slips up."

Lucy nodded wanting to believe him more than anything. She wanted to shove the dark cloud away from what should be a happy time. Tim reaches up and brushed tears from Lucy's face.

"I love you."Tim stated huskily one hand dropping to cover Lucy's stomach "Both if you. I'll keep you safe he won't get near us."

Lucy melted into Tim's embrace completely worn out emotionally and physically. After a few minutes Tim stood pulling Lucy to her feet.

"Come on, let's go home."Tim suggested quietly.

*****  
Once home Tim called Grey to update him. Then he and Lucy moved into the kitchen. He fixed them a couple sandwiches and they sat at the breakfast bar in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts. Tim ate without really tasting it. Now that he knew Lucy was alright and they were safe at home reality was hitting him fast and hard.  
Father. He was going to be a father. A tiny new life was going to depend on him for everything. In the meanwhile Tim had to find a way to keep it's mother safe from a murderer. He completely understood Lucy's meltdown earlier. The whole situation was overwhelming.

As overwhelming as it was Tim couldn't help but be excited. He and Isabel had put off having kids and then her drug addiction had taken hold and the marriage had failed. Now he had another chance at a family. Tim couldn't wait to meet this boy or girl. Glancing over Tim saw Lucy had eaten half the sandwich. He wished she had consumed more. Tim knew new mothers had to keep their calorie count up. Tim also understood it'd been a hell of a day for both of them. 

As he stood and gathered the plates Tim saw Lucy was scrolling through something on her phone. He put the dishes in the sink and as he turned back to her Lucy smiled and turned the phone so he could see. 

“I was looking for this picture. I don't think I ever showed it to you.”Lucy said softly.

The image was of himself asleep on the sofa with Emma also asleep on his chest. 

“No, you didn't.”Tim replied hoarsely as he stared at the photo.

“I teased you.”Lucy continued. “But you were so good with her. You'll be an incredible Dad.”

Tim nodded as he reached for Lucy's free hand and took it in his left. The lump in his throat was making talking difficult at the moment so he didn't. A few minutes later Lucy broke the silence.

"We'll have to turn the guest room into a nursery."Lucy pointed out with a smile.

"True."Tim agreed. "We do have that loft space we could use that for guests."

"Good idea."Lucy replied excitedly. "I've heard people paint the nursery neutral."

"I've heard that too."Tim commented.

Finishing the sandwiches Tim put the plates in the sink. He grabbed two bottled water from the fridge and turned back to Lucy. Tim placed a water in front of her.

"Come on, let's get out of here."Tim suggested.

"Where?"Lucy asked as she stood.

"Park at the other end of the complex."Tim replied with a smile."We can talk more on the walk."

"Okay."Lucy agreed.

They left the townhouse locking it behind them. Tim placed an arm around Lucy's shoulders and she leaned into him for a moment. As they walked Tim noted the squad trailing and he was grateful and sad at the same time. This had to end.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Happily Ever After  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

They walked through the small park Tim half listening to Lucy as she pitched paint colors and nursery design ideas. Didn't really matter to him what the room looked like. Well zebra striped might be a bit much but so far that hadn't been suggested. 

"Are you listening?"Lucy teases as she stopped and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him into an embrace.

Tim leaned down and kissed her before replying.

"Yes."Tim answered as they continued walking hand in hand."Last paint color was light green."

"Good."Lucy said with a laugh.

It was so good to hear Lucy laugh Tim thought with a smile. 

"What about a baseball theme?"Tim asked."We could do that boy or girl."

"True."Lucy replied. "Or zoo animals."

Tim kissed her briefly.

"Anything you want."Tim commented with a grin.

Even the Zebra stripes Tim could get used to. Especially if the decorating was a distraction that made Lucy smile.

"We can have dinner somewhere and stop at Lowe's on the way home."Tim suggested.

"I like that idea."Lucy agreed.

***  
The next morning Lucy was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Tim was on the phone as he sat at the breakfast bar. He was talking to Talia. Lucy had just put bread in the toaster when there was a loud clang from near the back door. Tim quickly ended the call with Talia.

"What was that?"Lucy asked worriedly.

Tim withdrew his off duty weapon and took the safety off.

"Stay here and call Grey."Tim ordered tersely as he walked rapidly to the back door.

"Be careful."Lucy said quietly.

As Tim reached the back door he couldn't help but wonder if this was the end of their threat free days.Tim struggled to clamp down on his emotions as he raced down the short back stairs. Just as he exited the townhouse Tim saw a thirty something blond man by the kitchen window. The guy saw him dropped the tools and bolted for the courtyard gate.

Tim fired and heard the intruder cry out in pain but the man didn't slow. Tim cursed and ran across the small yard to the gate.

••••••

Lucy’s heart nearly stopped when she heard the gunshot. Her C.O had heard it to because it was Grey’s sharp voice that made Lucy focus.

“Officer Chen!”Grey called.”Was there more than one shot?”

“No, Sir.”Lucy replied tightly

“Alright.”Grey said. “I've got backup enroute. You should be hearing sirens soon.”

“What about the patrols in the neighborhood?”Lucy asked as she moved further into the kitchen.

“Already dispatched to help Tim.”Grey stated calmly.

“I'll stay on the line with you until someone gets there, okay?”Grey continued.

“Okay.”Lucy acknowledged her voice barely above a whisper.

Lucy knew she wouldn't relax until she saw Tim again safe and unhurt. She sent off several silent prayers that this wouldn't be the beginning of another nightmare.

*****

Tim made it two blocks before his injured body betrayed him. Sharp burning pain shot up his left rib cage causing him to stop and double over breathing hard. Damn it, not now. He'd heard sirens coming closer and knew help would be here soon. Then there were a squeal of tires as a car came to a stop. Tim looked over to see a squad and a uniformed officer stepped out. Tim recognized the older man from third shift but didn't know his name. The brown eyed fortish man with graying brown hair jogged over to him.

“Bradford, you alright?”The man's name tag read Hinton. “Sarge alerted us.”

Neighborhood patrol Tim realized belatedly as he nodded at Hinton.

“Yeah just not a hundred percent yet.”Tim said as he straightened with an effort. “I winged the suspect. Should only be a couple blocks ahead with a blood trail. Blond, thirty something little overweight.”

“On it.”Hinton promised. “Head back home.”

Tim glanced back the way he'd come still not having caught his breath. He didn't want to go home empty handed. Tim wanted to keep going with the pursuit but the pain he was feeling he wasn't shaking off. With a sigh Tim conceded that he didn't have a choice and turned and headed back to the townhouse.  
*******

Jackson and Angela had just arrived when Lucy saw Tim come in through the back door. She ran to him anxiously looking for injuries. She saw he was favoring his right side one hand on his left ribs.

“Are you alright?”Lucy asked worriedly as she reached Tim.

“I'm okay just aggravated the ribs.”Tim responded as he pulled Lucy into an embrace. “I winged the intruder but couldn't catch him.”

“From radio reports they found the blood trail.”Angela interjected quietly.

“Couldn't have gotten far....”West began but was interrupted by a new arrival.

Lucy let Grey in and the Sargent paused in the living room. He looked Tim up and down.

“You okay?”Grey asked with concern.

“Yeah.”Tim responded.

“I'm going to take a look outside.”Jackson stated as he went to the back door and exited.

Grey's radio crackled to life and Grey answered.

“Sarge, this is Hinton we have the suspect in custody.”The third shift officer reported. 

“Good work.”Grey acknowledged.

“Taking him to the hospital, but thought you should know he confessed to being hired by Acker.”Hinton commented grimly.

“Understood.”Grey replied as he ended the radio conversation. 

Lucy pulled away from Tim and sank heavily onto the sofa. Tim sat down next to her taking her left hand in his squeezing it. Jackson came back in holding small items in his right hand.

“Found these.”West stated handing the items to Grey.

“He dropped something when I came outside.”Tim explained.

Grey held up one tiny object and sighed.

“Camera, state of the art.”Grey reported.

“Acker was going to spy on us.”Lucy said angrily as she got up from the sofa and walked towards Grey.

“This could be a good thing if we can trace where he got them we can narrow down his location.”Tim stated quietly.

“Exactly.”Grey acknowledged. “I'll keep you posted on tracing these. Lopez, West head back on patrol.”

“Yes, Sir.”Angela responded as she gave Tim a supportive smile.

Jackson gave Lucy a brief hug and she was grateful for his friendship.

“We'll get him.”West promised as he and Lopez left.

Once they were gone Grey looked from Tim to Lucy and back again. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

“I can have another safe house set up within the hour.”Grey began quietly.

“No, he's not chasing us out of our home again!”Lucy exclaimed angrily.

Before either man could respond Lucy turned and headed upstairs. She closed the door of the master bedroom behind her and sank onto the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Happily Ever After  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Lucy didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she woke to knock on the bedroom door. With a sigh Lucy knew she couldn't avoid the confrontation forever.

“Come in.”Lucy answered tiredly.

“You okay?”Tim asked as he poked his head in. “Grey's gone if you want to come downstairs.”

“He probably thinks I'm horrible.”Lucy commented as she flopped back onto her back staring up at the ceiling. “He's trying to make the best of this and keep everyone safe and I'm complaining about a safe house.”

Tim entered the room and pushed Lucy's feet gently aside so he could sit on the corner of the bed. He rested his hand on her ankles. 

“He doesn't think you're horrible. Trust me he didn't want to suggest the safe house, but it was....”Tim began quietly.

“Protocol.”Lucy finished grimly. “I know. So when are we going?”

“He left it up to us.”Tim responded gently. “We can see what happens in the next few days and evaluate the threat level or we can go into the safe house.”

“Safe houses, threat levels.”Lucy said miserably as she sat up and drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. “We should be talking about weddings, honeymoons, and baby names.”

“We'll get to all that, I promise.”Tim vowed. “For now we just have to do things a step at a time.”

“I don't want to go to the safe house.”Lucy said with a shake of her head.

“Okay.”Tim agreed as he leaned in and kissed her. “I'll call Grey.”

******  
The next forty-eight hours flew by in a crazy busy blur. To Lucy it was like they kept hitting a brick wall as far as Acker was concerned. The intruder turned out to be Daniel Siske an unemployed thirty-one year old originally from Phoenix. The only thing he'd admitted to was being hired by Acker online. The techs were looking into that but that was the only positive. The camera equipment and microphones had been traced to a lot stolen out of San Jose two months before. So Acker or Siske had bought it on the black market. 

Between all of that she and Tim were trying to live normal lives. Well whatever passed as normal. Work, friends, planning and preparing for the baby. That part still sometimes didn't quite seem real to Lucy. Oh the morning sickness continued to remind her of how real it was. Still as excited as she was Lucy was trying to wrap her head around the fact that in seven months she and Tim would be parents.

As the week came to an end Lucy and Tim had agreed they'd stay at home. There hadn't been any other incidents. No more videos. Grey had agreed and had increased the patrols in the neighborhood. Lucy was grateful for everything her commanding officer and colleagues were doing for them. Even with the added danger Acker was posing to them.

After work that next day Lucy found Tim exiting the locker room. She smiled as he closed the space between them and kissed her. That Lucy knew she would never get tired of.

“Ready to go?”Tim asked as they pulled apart.

“Yes and I had an idea.”Lucy said excitedly. “We need a night out.”

“Won't argue that.”Tim agreed with a smile.

“And we need to tell our friends about the baby.”Lucy continued. “Dinner party would check both boxes.”

“When do you want to do this?”Tim asked. “We'll need reservations.”

“I kinda already have John working on that.”Lucy said with a grin. “With Ben's contacts anywhere we want shouldn't be a problem.”

“When?”Tim inquired.

“Tuesday?”Lucy suggested.

“Fine with me.”Tim said as he leaned down and kissed her. “Let's get out of here.”

*******  
The minutes before monday morning roll call had Lucy engrossed in her phone. She sat in her ususal spot in the room but her mind was elsewhere. She was alternatingly looking at baby things and looking at photos of the restaurant John had gotten them a reservation at. One of the exclusive but casual dining establishments in Malibu. Up away from the beach to take in the million dollar views. Lucy couldn't believe Ben had gotten them in. She'd heard about the restaurant on the news in five star reviews and raves. The fact that it'd been opened by a celebrity chef kept the tables full for months.

“Morning.”Grey greeted as he reached the podium in the front of the room. “We've got a busy day ahead of us. Narcotics has asked for our assistance......”

Captain Anderson opened the door and walked quickly to the front of the room. She quietly spoke to Grey before addressing the group.

“We have received a credible bomb threat against the station.”Anderson explained grimly. “I need everyone to evacuate the building as quickly and orderly as possible. You all know the procedures of where to evacuate to. Let's move!”

Lucy exchanged a worried glance with Jackson and John as they all rose to their feet. 

“I'm sure it's not what you're thinking.”John assured Lucy as they filed into the main room.

“You don't know how much I don't want this to be Acker or his copy cats.”Lucy agreed wearily.

“We've got your back if it is him.”Jackson promised as they reached the outside doors.

Lucy flashed her friend a brief grateful smile. As they reached the designated evacuation point she looked around for Tim. It was only then that she realized they'd been separated. He was closer to the parking lot standing with Talia and Angela. She, Jackson and John were by the street with about seventy five to a hundred LAPD officers and civilian employees between them. Lucy saw him scanning the area and she raised her hand to wave. Tim saw her wave smiled and nodded waving back.

“Bomb squad's here.”John stated quietly gesturing to the parking lot.

Lucy followed his gaze and saw the familiar truck come to a stop. They watched as the LAPD bomb squad entered the building. Lucy wrapped her arms around her torso suddenly feeling cold. She knew John was right this could be anything. However, Lucy also understood that this kind of thing was exactly something Acker would do.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: :Happily Ever After  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

“Think this is real?”Talia asked as they watched the bomb squad.

“These days?”Tim replied with a sad shake of his head. “Who knows.”

“Grey said it'd be another thirty minutes at least before we can go back in.”Lopez reported as she joined them. “Wish I'd brought my coffee.”

“Just have to wait.....”Tim started but broke off at the loud sound of screaming tires.

“What the hell?”Angela asked searching for the source of the noise.

Warning prickle began at the back of Tim's neck causing hairs to stand on end. He'd always trusted his gut it'd kept him alive more times than he cared to count. With dread Tim looked towards Lucy and saw the source of the noise. A souped up 1969 Dodge charger midnight black reved it's engines as it tore around the block. Another older sports car that Tim couldn't see the make of was close behind it. That one was dark blue. They were racing up the street. Tim knew gang members used cars like those.

“Get Grey!”Tim ordered sharply. “Bomb threat's a distraction! They're going for Lucy!”

Tim poured on speed as he fought through the crowd. People obeyed his shouts to move but not fast enough, not nearly fast enough. With rising fear he saw the black charger move closer and closer to Lucy. Was he close enough to shout a warning? He had to try.

“Lucy!! Behind you!”Tim shouted as he ran.  
****

Over the loud engines Lucy thought she heard her name shouted but wasn't sure. She looked back at the street and saw a older model Dodge charger speeding down the street. 

“I don't like this....”Jackson started to say.

The car had tinted windows so Lucy couldn't see the occupants. She did see the blue car behind and the window that lowered. The semi-automatic weapon that appeared made Lucy's blood turn to ice. 

“Gun!!!”John shouted to the crowd. “Everyone down!”

Lucy breathing turned rapid as she heard Jackson shout a warning too. The cars drew closer and she felt a hand grip her right arm possibly John's. Suddenly the charger jumped the curb and she was directly in it's path.

****  
“Gun!”

Tim heard Nolan's warning and he saw the semi-automatic pointing out of the passenger side of the dark blue car. Cursing Tim withdrew his weapon and aimed. He fired twice before continuing towards Lucy keeping as low to the ground as he could. The passenger in the blue car returned fire and Tim heard some of his colleagues fire back. That was when he saw the speeding charger jump the curb and aim it's distinctive front end at his fiancee. Tim had been afraid for Lucy before more times than he'd like to think about. The fear he felt now was like nothing he'd ever experienced. That was mixed with overwhelming helplessness that he knew he wouldn't get there in time.

“Lucy!”Tim shouted once more in warning as he ran.

*******  
Things happened so fast. One minute Lucy was staring helplessly at the charger that had jumped the curb at full speed. She heard the gunfire and prayed no one was hurt. Lucy heard someone call her name she wasn't sure if it was Tim or John. Then a large form barreled into her knocking her clear of the racing car. Lucy and her protector which she recognized as John as they tumbled hit the far side of the street hard. Lucy was in a cushioned barricade of John's arms and chest and she knew he'd turned so he'd take the brunt of the impact. They still skidded on the hot asphalt a few inches before coming to a stop near a parked mini-van. Before Lucy could catch her breath and see what was going on John covered her once more with his body pulling them closer to the van. She knew the danger was far from over.


	19. Chapter 19

Tim saw the charger jump the curb and his heart plummeted to his stomach. No! People in front of him scattered away from the speeding car. Tim tried to push through them but it was like a salmon going up stream. All he could do was watch in horror as the car neared Lucy who seemed to be frozen. Then Nolan tackled Lucy clear and the two tumbled onto the street. Tim started breathing again. That was until he saw the charger pull itself off the curb and turn around in a squeal of tires that left rubber on the pavement. 

Finally breaking free of the crowd Tim barreled forward. He dropped to one knee and leveled his gun at the black car. Tim fired once at the driver's side window which shattered. Then he fired two more shots at the front tire. One of the two found it's mark. The charger skidded it bounced once into the parked mini-van before colliding with it's partner causing both to come to a halt.

*******  
From John's protective cocoon Lucy had a sliver of a view. It was enough to see another car slam into the minivan they were taking cover behind. She heard John's muffled exclamation and Lucy screamed as the mini-van seemed to shift towards them. Then the other car bounced away. 

“You alright?”John asked breathlessly.

Before Lucy could answer the air was filled with the sound of another car collision and more gunfire. Lucy felt her former lover's arms tighten around her once more and scooted them closer to the van.  
*****  
It was Angela Lopez's shot that ended the gunfight. She took out the driver of the blue car. The passenger tried to run but was quickly captured. The charger attempted to limp away from the scene but was stopped by officers in two squads who had blocked the street. Now standing by the beat up charger Tim frantically scanned the street for Lucy and Nolan. He finally saw them lying together under the bumper of the mini-van that the charger had hit. Tim's heart stopped. It'd been his shot that had sent the car into the van!

“Lucy!”Tim called fearfully as he ran across the street

Finally Nolan unfolded himself from the pavement and helped a pale and shaken Lucy to her feet. Tim didn't stop until he had Lucy in his arms and had lifted her off her feet.

“Thank God.”Tim whispered into Lucy's hair. 

Lucy was shaking so hard Tim had to set her on her feet. Even as Tim did that Lucy still clung to him. He looked over and caught Nolan's gaze. John shook his head.

“I don't think she's hurt.”John commented grimly.

“Get the medics.”Tim ordered sharply.

“She's not....”John began confused.

“She's pregnant!”Tim snapped. “I still want her checked out.”

John's eyes widened to the size of half dollars but he nodded and scurried to find the nearest paramedics.

“Are you hurt?”Tim asked worriedly as he pulled back trying to see Lucy's face.

“N-no.”Lucy replied quietly as she tried to compose herself. “Just bruised. John took the impact.”

“I owe him one.”Tim said gratefully as he pulled Lucy back into an embrace.

Lucy heard hurrying footsteps and looked up to see John arriving with two paramedics one african-american thirtish female and a male red haired forty something with a mustache. /They have good timing./Lucy thought weakly as the nausea that had surfaced a few seconds earlier intensified like an ocean wave. She pushed away from Tim and made it a few feet before doubling over and vomiting on the grass.

“Lucy?”Tim asked with concern as he squatted next to her. 

“Let us tend to her.”The red haired medic suggested as they surrounded Lucy and put down their medkits.

“She's eleven weeks pregnant.”Tim informed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Ma'am, have you noticed any bleeding?”The female medic asked gently.

The vomiting subsided for the moment and Lucy gratefully took the bottled water the male paramedic handed her.

“Sip slow.”The red head urged.

As she drank Lucy shook her head at the other medic. After a moment Lucy had recovered enough to speak.

“No cramping no bleeding.”Lucy replied quietly.

“Good, that's good.”The female medic commented. “We're going to check your vitals. Have a seat on Tom's medkit.”

Lucy did but just as she sat down the nausea hit again. 

“Oh God.”Lucy murmured as she made it to her knees and a few inches from the medkit before retching.

“We're going to take her in.”The female medic announced.

Lucy heard them rise to their feet but she was unable to do so just yet. /easy, little one./Lucy thought to the baby. /We're okay./

“Ma'am, do you think you can walk to the ambulance?”The male medic asked gently.

The vomiting finally stopped and Lucy forced herself to stand. Just as she was about to reply Tim scooped her up into his arms.

“I'll carry her.”Tim offered. 

“Alright, let's go.”The younger medic ordered .

“You'll be okay.”John stated as they moved past him. “The first trimester is the hardest.”

Lucy reached out and caught John's left hand squeezing it briefly. They reached the ambulance and Tim leaned in placing Lucy on the stretcher. Tim moved in and stepped aside. The male medic hopped out and closed the doors. A few minutes later Lucy heard the engine start and they pulled away. Lucy closed her eyes fighting the nausea that wouldn't go away.

“Pulse is normal.”The medic commented. “ Are you feeling nauseous?”

“Yes.”Lucy said tightly not opening her eyes.

“Are you a boyfriend?”The woman inquired.

“Fiance.”Tim replied. “My name is Tim.”

“I'm going to give you some anti-nausea medication.”The woman stated focusing once more on Lucy. “But I'll need you to sit up when we get to that. First, I'm going to take your blood pressure. Okay?”

“Okay.”Lucy answered.

Lucy felt the blood pressure cuff go on and the familiar squeeze of her arm. There must've been something in the medic's expression because Tim spoke his voice full of worry and fear.

“What?”Tim demanded and Lucy felt him squeeze her right hand.

“Numbers are a little high, but with what you went through today that's not surprising.”The female medic replied and Lucy felt her take the cuff off. “I'll have the doctor check it again once we're at the hospital. We'll also do an ultrasound too.”

“Ultrasound?”Lucy's eyes flew open and she started to sit up. “You think something's wrong?”

“Part of the procedure and most likely a precaution.”The medic soothed placing a hand on Lucy's free one. “First child?”

“Yes.”Lucy replied worriedly.

“Let's get you some of that medication.”The woman stated getting the dosage she needed and returning to Lucy. “You'll feel better once you take this.”

Lucy knew she wouldn't feel better until after the ultrasound.

“We'll be at the hospital soon.”The medic commented once Lucy had taken the medication.

Lucy settled back on the stretcher took a deep breath. Tim had released her hand and was now brushing a few stray strands away.

“I love you.”Lucy said softly.

“Love you too.”Tim responded as he leaned down and kissed Lucy's forehead.


	20. Chapter 20

Half an hour after the ambulance had dropped them at the ER Tim and Lucy were finally in an exam room where the ultrasound would take place. The doctor hadn't joined them yet but the monitor was on and set up and the nurse had applied gel to Lucy's stomach as she lay on the bed. Tim paced he knew he shouldn't he could sense how nervous Lucy was. He wanted to be calm for her, but right now it just wasn't in him. Today had been hell.

“Hey, talk to me.”Lucy prompted softly. “You're worrying me with your pacing. Was anybody hurt in the shooting?”

“No, at least not that I heard.”Tim responded as he stopped pacing. “I've just never felt so damn helpless. I saw the car jump the curb and take aim at you but I was too far away. It was like watching a real life nightmare.”

“Oh Tim.”Lucy said quietly as she reached for his right hand.

Tim interlaced their right hands looking down at their fingers.

“Lucy, it was my shot that sent the charger into the van you were hiding next to.”Tim continued his voice thick with emotion. “When I think of what could have happened if it had hit at another angle....”

*******  
Lucy tugged Tim closer and she sat up pulling him into an embrace. She hated seeing him like this, beating himself up.

“Don't do that.”Lucy ordered. “Don't torture yourself with what if's You helped subdue them; concentrate on that not on what could have happened.”

“Trying.”Tim commented and after a moment pulled away.

Lucy kissed him and just as they broke apart their was a knock on the door and a doctor entered. She was a fortyish Asian woman with glasses and her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

“Officer Chen?”The woman inquired as she closed the door. “I'm Dr. Elizabeth Haung. I understand you were pushed out of the way of a car?”

“Yes.”Lucy replied tightly.

The doctor nodded and moved to the other side of the bed.

“Let's get started and take a look.”The doctor stated as she turned on equipment.

Lucy knew her fingernails had to be digging painfully into Tim's hand by now but it was the only thing keeping her semi-calm. She tried taking a few steadying breaths but it didn't help. All she could think about was the baby. Lucy knew she hadn't quite yet adjusted fully to the idea of being a mother. Right now all she wanted was to hear that her unborn child was alright.

******  
The heartbeat that filled the room nearly knocked Tim to his knees. He was grateful he was sitting in a visitor's chair or that probably would have happened. Tim wasn't sure who was gripping the other's hand harder he or Lucy. Tim glanced at Lucy and the emotion he saw in her eyes he couldn't describe in one word. Was such a mixture of awe and love and shock and gratitude. Tim was sure she was seeing something similar in his expression.

“It's okay!”Lucy exclaimed in relief.

“Yes, the heartbeat is good.”The doctor confirmed.

“Thank God.”Tim said softly.

Tim could've so easily lost both of them today. The heartbeat he was hearing now would go a long way to helping him sleep tonight.

*****  
Lucy couldn't take her eyes off the monitor. Her ears were filled with her baby's heartbeat. It was amazing that even this early they could hear it. Their child.....Lucy couldn't put into words how grateful she was to hear that heartbeat. 

“I'm not detecting any tears or bleeding either.”Dr. Haung said with a smile as she finished her exam. “Looks like everything is progressing normally.”

“I was so scared.”Lucy breathed as she felt tears start to flow.

“Understandable with what you went through today.”The doctor comforted as she patted Lucy's left hand.”The womb's job is to protect what's within, and it's done that.”

“Okay for me to take her home?”Tim asked hoarsely.

“Yes, I'll write a prescription for the anti-nausea medication.”Dr. Haung confirmed. “I also want you to get at least eight hours of sleep tonight. Carrying another life within you zaps a great deal of energy. You not only need to eat more but you need to rest more also.”

“Yes, doctor.”Lucy responded with a nod. “Thank you.”

“I'll send the nurse back in.”Dr. Haung stated as she left. “Have a good rest of your day.”

After the doctor left Lucy turned to find her fiance still staring at the monitor. Tim's eyes were wet with unshed tears.

“I'm so glad you're both okay.”Tim stated in a choked voice.

Lucy sat up and wrapped Tim in a hug. Hearing the baby's heartbeat had made the pregnancy real. Not that it hadn't been before. This brought things to a new level. It solidified their family. A knock at the door announced the arrival of the nurse and Lucy pulled back. Tim composed himself as the nurse entered. 

“I'll go check in with Grey.”Tim stated as he walked to the door. “Meet you by the reception desk.”

“Okay.”Lucy replied.

Lucy was suddenly exhausted and she knew that was the nerves and adrenaline wearing off. That coupled with relief and the events of the day. Lucy had a feeling she'd have no problem obeying the doctor's orders of eight hours of sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

It was only when they were on the way home that it registered for Lucy that their plans for an announcement party were null and void. By now the whole department probably knew.

“What are you doing?”Tim asked as they turned into their neighborhood.

“Texting John to have him have Ben cancel the party reservation.”Lucy said quietly.

“Why?”Tim asked.

Lucy quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled.

“You already announced it, sweetie.”Lucy pointed out gently.

“I wasn't thinking.....”Tim started to apologize.

“It's okay. I know you were worried and so was I.”Lucy said as she placed a hand over her baby bump. “We'll turn it into a celebration party.”

Tim parked in their driveway and he leaned over placing his right hand on top of hers and the baby bump.

“Sounds like a wonderful idea.”Tim replied as he kissed Lucy.

It was a long time before they went into the house.

*******  
Now that Lucy was home and safe Tim had some things he had to do. Angela had kept him updated on the interrogations of the bangers who'd attacked the station. She knew he wanted a piece of that investigation. Probably suspected he wanted a pound of flesh too. Tim hadn't allowed himself to think of what he'd do or say when he confronted the attackers. It'd be real easy to slip into the anger and let it take over.

“You alright?”Lucy asked from the sofa.

“Yeah.”Tim replied as he walked from the kitchen. “I have to go in and give my report.”

“They probably want mine too.”Lucy said as she began to ease herself to a standing position.

Tim hated lying to her. Technically he was telling the truth. Grey had told him earlier that Anderson wanted a report. The C.O had just told him it could be done the next day and they'd get Lucy's when she was feeling better. It didn't ease Tim's guilt any.Reaching the sofa Tim placed a hand on Lucy's right shoulder gently pushing her back down.

“Doc said rest.”Tim reminded. “Besides Grey said he'd get yours when you're up to it.”

“Okay.”Lucy relented as she stretched out on the sofa.

“There's a squad outside and two more paroling the neighborhood.”Tim informed as he kissed Lucy quickly. “I'll be home as soon as I can. Don't hesitate to call me. Love you.”

Lucy squeezed Tim's right hand as he pulled away. Again guilt clawed up his spine and landed in the pit of his stomach. He hoped she'd forgive him when this was all over.

“Love you too.”Lucy responded with a tired smile.

Tim left the townhouse. As soon as he got in the SUV he called Lopez.

“How's Lucy?”Lopez asked as Tim backed out of the driveway.

“Home resting.”Tim replied tightly. “What's the latest on the two in custody?”

“We've got names and gang affiliations.”Lopez reported. “One said they were answering Acker's rally cry.”

Tim's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

“Are they still in the interrogation room?”Tim inquired.

“No, and you know Grey's not going to let.....”Angela warned.

“He can suspend me.”Tim snapped interrupting his friend. “They went after my family and they have to answer for that.”

Before Angela could respond Tim ended the call. Reaching the station Tim found it was still chaos. He spotted two investigative units on either side of the building where the shots were fired. Caution tape was stretched around the area protecting the evidence. As he parked and exited the SUV Tim looked to the sidewalk where Lucy had been standing. He could've watched her die today. If the bangers had decided to shoot instead of use the car.......swallowing hard Tim forced the memories aside and went in.


	22. Chapter 22

Reaching the area where the holding cells were Tim wasn't surprised to see Lopez waiting. Luckily she hadn't seen him and Tim ducked out. He went to a service corridor nearby and entered the area that way. He'd stopped by his desk when he'd arrived and pulled up the information needed. Tim had memorized their faces. Both were young in their early twenties. Both had a few minor arrests before this. Clearly they thought by answering Acker's rally that they'd get the spot in the gang they wanted. Tim was about to remind them of the mistake they'd made.

The small hallway between the two rows of holding cells was clear. There was only one other person in the cells and the young woman was asleep in the far cell at the left side of the hall, out of sight of where Tim was. He knew there were cameras, but Tim would deal with that consequence later. Grey would at the least suspend him. The higherups were looking more closely at police forces. Zero tolerance had become the norm. At the moment all Tim could see was that charger barreling towards the woman he loved. All he knew was that the two youths in the cell in front of him had an intent to kill and hadn't cared who they had taken out in the process. Tim keyed in a code and the door opened. The two young Hispanics looked at him in surprise. Tim wasn't in uniform and his badge wasn't visible.

“Who are you?”The older of the two asked 

“That woman you tried to run down today?”Tim began as he reached and grabbed the man by the shirt front and lifted him off the bunk. “She's my fiancee.”

The youth kicked and tried to free himself but Tim slammed him against the wall. The other tried to get a punch in but Tim covered his head with his free hand and shoved him away.

“You can't kill me here!”The gang member exclaimed as he clawed at Tim's hand.

Tim slammed him once more against the wall this time pressing his right forearm against the man's throat. The other occupant of the cell tried to come to his friend's aid once more but Tim kicked him in the stomach and then before he fell rammed him into the small sink. The youth fell to the ground unconscious. 

“Did it make you feel like a big man behind that wheel?”Tim demanded his body nearly shaking with anger.

A strangled sound came from the youth but Tim didn't release his hold. 

“I hope your big career plan was worth it.”Tim snarled.”You made a mistake coming after my family.”

Tim got two punches off before he heard the hall door open. He landed one more to the kid's face before he felt a strong hand on his left shoulder. Next second he was propelled backwards and the first thing he saw was the angry face of his commanding officer.  
*********  
Lucy slept for half an hour after Tim left then she was of course wide awake. With a sigh she decided to get up and do something practical; like laundry. Lucy got up from the sofa and went upstairs. As she passed the nursery which was half put together Lucy saw a new item on the small changing table. It was still in the plastic store bag. It was still light enough outside that Lucy didn't turn the light on as she stepped into the room. She crossed to the changing table and opened the bag. Lucy saw it was a stuffed animal but it was turned over. She fished around and saw a receipt. Lucy had suspected Tim had bought it and it wasn't a gift from someone but the receipt confirmed it as she saw his familiar scrawl at the bottom. Once that mystery was solved Lucy lifted the item out of the bag and her heart melted.

It was Simba from the Lion King but as a cub. With everything going on they hadn't had much time to shop for the baby or the nursery so she wondered when Tim had found time. Then she remembered he'd stepped out for coffee before they discovered the intruder in the backyard. There were a few shops near the coffee house that he could've ducked into. Smiling Lucy held the stuffed animal near her baby bump. She felt silly knowing the unborn child couldn't see it but still she felt the need to do it.

"See what Daddy got you, little one?"Lucy asked quietly. "Isn't it adorable?"

Lucy placed Simba on a shelf where the crib would be and was about to throw the bag away when she saw something else in it. It'd been tucked under the lion so she hadn't seen it. Lucy pulled out a small soft sided baseball. 

"Oh, Tim."Lucy murmured to the empty room.

Despite his rough edges Lucy knew Tim was going to be a great Dad. Lucy placed the baseball next to the lion cub and left the room.

*************  
By the time Tim regained his feet the gang member had also. He charged at Tim despite the six officers and two medics gathered. He didn't get far as West stopped him and held him with one arm wrapped around his chest.

"Watch your back, cop!"The youth snarled. "When I get out of here you and your bitch are dead!"

Tim saw red and lunged forward his right fist raised. Grey stopped him hauling him back.

"Enough!'Grey thundered.

Tim had managed to get a punch in before Grey stopped him. Wasn’t a full force hit but a swipe across the youth’s right jaw.

“Can add threatening a police officer to your list of charges!”Tim snapped.”You won’t see daylight for awhile!”

“What part of enough didn’t you get?!”Grey demanded.”Someone escort Bradford to a holding cell of his own. Get these two attended to and send the video to my computer!”

Tim winced as Grey stormed by without a glance his way. Talia motioned for him to walk towards the end of the hall. With a silent sigh Tim did. When they reached the last cell on the right Talia keyed open the door. Tim paused for a moment before stepping in.

“I'll need your weapon.”Talia stated softly."Wallet and cell phone."

Tim withdrew his off duty weapon and handed it to his friend. He retrieved the other requested items and gave them to Talia. Then he walked the rest of the way into the cell. Talia shut the door.

“We'll keep an eye on Lucy.”Talia promised.

Tim nodded his thanks and sank onto the cot. He looked at his cut knuckles and slowly bruising hands and wondered how much of a mess he'd gotten into.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Happily ever after  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

One load of laundry in the washer and Lucy was now in the master bedroom and was folding socks when her phone rang. Lucy frowned at the number displayed on the screen was a local area code but she didn't recognize the number.

“Hello?”Lucy asked as she continued sorting clean socks.

When there was no answer Lucy was about to hang up when a familiar voice came through the small speaker.

“This morning didn't take care of you, but it has done in your boyfriend.”

Acker! Lucy realized in shock. Her hands started to shake. Tim was at work; he was fine.

“What are you talking about?”Lucy demanded.

“He won't be there to protect you.”Acker commented.

“Acker!”Lucy began but the call cut off.

As surprise and shock wore off fear set in. She dialed Tim's speeddial but the call went straight to voicemail. Lucy knew she wouldn't relax until she tracked Tim down. She ended the call and dialed John. As she did she prayed what Acker had told her was only a mind game.

*****  
Talia stood by the hallway door for a moment watching Tim. It was wrong to see him on the other side of the bars. She knew how scared he'd been that morning during the attack. In all the years she'd known him even the rough spots wth Isabel Talia had never seen Tim like he was earlier. 

She'd heard Lucy was pregnant. With a creep like Acker after her Talia had been surprised Tim was holding it together as well as he was. Now with the added vulnerability of Lucy's pregnancy added to the mix it heightened the whole mess. They had to find Acker before he destroyed any lives.  
********

John answered Lucy's call on Facetime. As much as he didn't want to be the barer of bad news John wanted to see his friend's face when he told her. He wished he could be there in person, but that wasn't possible. Now seeing Lucy he was more worried about her than Bradford. She was pale, her hair mussed and her eyes wide with fear.

“What happened?”John demanded anxiously.

“I was going to ask you that.”Lucy replied worriedly. “Is Tim with you? Can I talk to him? He's not answering.”

“He in trouble, Lucy.”John said softly moving to a more private corner of the bullpen. “He beat up the two gang members that we have in custody. The ones behind the attack this morning.”

“What?!”Lucy exclaimed in surprise. “He just went in there and.....”

“Wailed on them, yes. I just watched the video. They didn't provoke him at all, Lucy.”John stated.

“Oh no.”Lucy whispered her face draining of more color.

“I'm on my way to you, okay?”John said as he fished out his car keys. “Don't pass out. I don't know how but we'll fix this.”

“I'm not going to pass out.”Lucy replied her voice gaining strength. “Don't come here. I'm on my way.”

The call ended and John stopped halfway across the bullpen and sighed. He just wanted this all to be over for Lucy, but John had a sinking feeling that wouldn't be for some time.

*****

Grey had also gotten the video sent to Anderson. It wasn’t a long one and she’d watched it before Wade arrived. He could tell the younger woman was as angry as he was.

“I should have had them transferred.”Zoe said without greeting as Wade stepped into the office. “I just thought our people would be smarter than this.”

“So did I.”Grey replied.”I knew Bradford was angry....”

“Commissioner is already cracking down on other things and it’s an election year he’s not going to let us handle this.”Zoe said as she cued up the video.”You need to watch.”

Grey did with a heavy heart and worsening headache.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Happily ever after  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Tim watched as the medics took both injured gang members out on stretchers. Both were still unconscious. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. Tim knew he had to contact Lucy. She was going to be really pissed and Tim didn't blame her.  
He just hoped he could mend their relationship. Tim didn't know how he was going to explain what he'd done today. He couldn't really explain it to himself. Just that he'd been acting on pure emotion. The two bangers would have killed Lucy today if it hadn't been for Nolan. That thought still made ice run through his veins.

The anger from earlier had faded but it was more directed at himself. There was a real possibility that he could stay in this cell. Grey taking his badge was the least of his worries. Tim couldn't protect Lucy and their unborn child from behind bars. He'd really screwed up and played into Acker's hands.  
****

“I'm going to go talk to him.”Wade Grey stated as he pushed away from Anderson's desk.

“I'll call the commissioner see what I can work out. I have to level with you, I think he'll make an example of Bradford.”Zoe said quietly.

“Yeah, was thinking that too.”Greyr replied quietly as he left.

A few minutes later he was in front of an old friend's holding cell. In the chaos earlier Wade hadn't gotten a good look Bradford, now he did. Tim looked like hell and Grey realized just how much of a toll the situation with Acker was taking. Adding Lucy's pregnancy on top of everything added stress to something already stressful. Grey didn't know how he'd handle things if his family was in the crosshairs of someone like Acker.

“I need to call, Lucy.”Tim stated as he stood.

“Just heard that she's on her way.”Grey replied having passed Nolan on the way in.

Tim nodded and walked to the back wall where there was a small frosted over window. He pounded his right fist into the wall and Grey saw his shoulders slump.

“I know you thought you were protecting those you loved.”Grey began quietly.

Tim whirled around and Wade was surprised at the stark emotion in the other man's eyes.

“When they checked Lucy over at the hospital earlier they did a sonogram.”Tim responded his voice thick with strain. “I heard my kid's heartbeat for the first time!”

“Tim....”Grey started.

Tim gestured towards the now empty cell with an angry hand.

“They tried to end that heartbeat today before it even had a chance in this world!”Tim continued. “For a second I thought they had. I couldn't save my marriage to Isabel no matter what I tried. Acker's call out to every low life in the city nearly took my family today so yeah guess I snapped. I'll deal with the consequences of that!”Tim finished as he sat back on the cot.

“You're going to have to and it may be a lot worse than losing your badge.”Grey replied quietly. “The bangers could press charges.”

“I know.”Tim acknowledged grimly.

“The union will provide you a lawyer if they do go that route.”Grey continued. “Anderson's talking with the commissioner now. It still may be another hour before we have a decision.”

“Understood.”Tim commented not looking at Grey.

“I'll up the protection on Lucy.”Grey promised as he stepped away. “Acker may try something with you out of the picture.”

“Thank you.”Tim said softly. “She doesn't deserve any of this.”

“She'll be alright.”Grey replied as he left. “You trained her well.”

Grey wasn't sure if that statement would be true. Lucy was smart and a good cop, but there were a lot of things in the mix now that even the strongest would have a hard time handling. Wade knew that if anyone could come out the other side of this stronger it was Lucy Chen.  
*********  
Lucy was an emotional mess by the time she reached the station. How she drove there without causing an accident she didn't know. Needing a friend she called Jackson praying he'd be able to take a break. Her first instinct had been to dial John but with John being her ex and her emotional state being due to her fiance being detained after a battery it'd be awkward to say the least. She and John had made progress, but this was a Jackson West meltdown.

As much as Lucy needed to see Tim she needed to get herself together first. The last thing either of them needed was her freaking out. Plus the added element of the day of Acker's phone call Lucy was not handling things well at all. When she reached Jackson he promised to be there within five minutes. Lucy sent off a prayer of thanks. Lucy got out of the car and locked it. She walked to a nearby picnic table set up away from the building under a palm tree and sank onto the bench. Lucy texted Jackson to let him know where she was and set the phone down. As she sat John's words from earlier echoed in her troubled thoughts.

''He's in trouble, Lucy. Beat up those two gang members we have in custody.'

Lucy felt like she was going to throw up but by some miracle she kept it down. She buried her face in her hands trying to pull herself together. One, Tim had lied to her. Two, he had risked their family's future. For what revenge? She was fine, the baby was fine. Acker was still out there, lurking. How could Tim do this?

“Luce?”Jackson asked softly.

Lucy looked up through teary eyes she hadn't heard him approach.

“Jackson.”Lucy said in a choked voice as she stood. “I don't.....don't know what to do.”

Jackson wrapped her in a hug and Lucy cried for at least ten minutes.  
******  
Jackson felt helpless as he held a sobbing Lucy. She just didn't seem to be able to catch a break.

“We'll figure this out.”Jackson said quietly. “You're not alone in this, okay?”

After several minutes Lucy sniffled and dug into her purse for a kleenex. She pulled out a travel pack and sat down wiping her eyes and face. Jackson sat down across from her.

“He hasn't been charged yet.”Jackson said. “From what Angela was able to find out Captain Anderson has been on the phone with the commishner. She's trying to keep this in-house.”

“Good.”Lucy replied as she clutched the used kleenex between her hands. “He still has his badge.”

“Yes.”Jackson confirmed.

“What about the gang members? How badly were they hurt?”Lucy asked anxiously.

Jackson sighed.

“The one Tim rammed head first into the sink they're most concerned about; he hasn't woken. The other one has some cuts and bruises. He's mad as hell, but fine otherwise.”Jackson stated.

“Oh God.”Lucy said softly with a sniffle “Why did he do this? Did he say anything?”

“I haven't seen the video but from what John told me I think Tim just wanted the bangers to know who they nearly killed today and what the consequences are for that.”Jackson replied grimly. “He wasn't thinking, Lucy, just reacting.”

Lucy took a deep breath and nodded.One step at a time. They'd take this one step at a time.

“Can you take me to Grey? I need to talk to him before I see Tim. Acker contacted me.”Lucy said as she stood.

“What?!”Jackson exclaimed rising to his feet. “How? When?”

“Called and told me Tim wouldn't be able to protect me.”Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around her torso warding off a sudden chill.

“How did he get your number?”Jackson wondered as he joined her placing an arm around her shoulders.

“I don't know.”Lucy replied worriedly. “He probably has Tim's number too if he has mine.”

“Come on, let's find Grey.”Jackson suggested as he led the way to the station.

Lucy followed after gathering her purse. She still didn't know what she'd say to Tim when she saw him, but at least she wouldn't collapse into a teary mess. Lucy rested her right hand on her baby bump rubbing it gently. /It'll be okay, little one./ Even though at that moment Lucy wasn't sure she believed that.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Happily Ever After  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Tim waited in the private visitor's room that was down a short hallway from the holding cells. A male officer stood outside and a female officer stood inside. Tim didn't know either one and right now he was grateful for that. He'd been told that Lucy was his visitor but the fact that she'd yet to arrive worried him. Had she changed her mind? Too furious to come in? Tim wouldn't blame her if she was.

Even before he knew she was here Tim had been trying to come up with ways to beg Lucy's forgiveness. He hadn't come up with anything. He kept thinking of that precious heartbeat they'd heard earlier. Would she even let him be a part of his kid's life now? The thought of never seeing Lucy or their child again.....Tim swallowed hard and rubbed a weary hand over his face. Another fifteen minutes went by and then the female black haired officer moved and the door opened. Tim stood as Lucy stepped inside. The uniformed officer shut the door behind her but Lucy didn't move any farther into the room. 

Tim remained where he was his hands gripping the edge of the table. All he wanted to do was pull his fiancee into an embrace. Lucy was pale, strands of hair were free of her pony tail, her eyes were red rimed. Her hands were resting on top of her baby bump. Tim's heart ached so badly that it was almost physically hard to breathe.

“Lucy.....”Tim began not daring to use any endearments.

Lucy glanced back at the female officer and then walked with jerky steps towards the table. She stopped a few feet away using the table as a physical barrier. Tim saw her look him up and down and he wondered what she saw. He hadn't seen his reflection recently. Tim certainly felt like he'd aged ten years.

“Why?”Lucy asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Tim's troubled mind filled in the blanks. Why had he lied? Why had he risked their family's future?

“I don't know.”Tim responded finally as he sat down. “I snapped. I nearly lost my world today.”

*******  
/I nearly lost my world today./

The words were a direct hit to Lucy's heart and she crumpled into the nearby visitor's chair grateful it wasn't farther. She knew he'd been terrified today. Lucy had been too. Then she hadn't been the one helplessly watching the events unfold. When he had taken action the shot he thought would help had put Lucy in more danger. She knew her father would classify Tim's actions as post traumatic stress. 

Lucy knew her time with Tim was limited. Grey had pulled strings to get her the length of visit she had.   
Her thoughts and emotions were tumbling. Lucy was still angry at Tim for what he'd done. She was hurt that he'd lied to her. She was also scared to death after hearing Acker's voice and knowing he'd been able to find her phone number. Lucy needed Tim but she had no idea where to start. She brought her hands together to keep from reaching across the table and gripping his.

“You lied to me!”Lucy exclaimed hurt and anger giving strength to her voice

Tim winced.

“Not just that you lied in order to come here and what?”Lucy demanded. “Were you going to kill them if Grey hadn't stopped you?!”

“Lucy....”Tim started.

Lucy didn't give him a chance to finish as the tears started to flow once again.

“We're going to be parents!”Lucy stated her voice trembling. “Where does this leave that? What am I supposed to do, Tim? Acker's calling me.....”  
*****  
Tim eyes widened and he rose to his feet. Fear gripped him anew.

“What the hell do you mean Acker's calling you?!”Tim demanded his voice rising.

“Grey's having the tech's work their magic and try to back track the phone call.”Lucy responded quietly the anger going out of her voice.

Tim walked around the table and took Lucy's hands in his. He was grateful when she didn't pull away.

“What did he say?”Tim inquired.

“He said 'This morning didn't take care of you, but it has done in your boyfriend.”Lucy explained fearfully.

Tim swore as he stalked to the rear wall and back to Lucy. 

“I played right into his hands.”Tim said defeatedly. “He wanted you alone and he's got that. I can't protect you from in here and there's a damn good chance I won't see daylight for awhile.”

Lucy buried her face in her hands and Tim hated seeing her like this. Hated every part of this mess they were in. If there was a way to fix this he didn't see it. Tim wanted to comfort Lucy but he wasn't sure if she'd let him.

“Five minutes.”The female officer announced breaking the silence.

Lucy raised her head and Tim took her hands in his once more.

“I screwed up big time I know that. I don't blame you if you hate me.”Tim stated his voice thick with emotion. “But I love you and our child more than anything. I want to be a part of your life.”

*******  
Lucy knew it was more than likely the raging hormones that affected her decision but she rose to her feet. She broke contact with Tim and pulled her hands free. Lucy saw his face pale at her actions. She knew he thought that was her answer. 

“I'm still mad at you.”Lucy began in a broken voice. “Might be for awhile. But I love you and I can't go through this alone.”

At that Lucy buried herself in Tim's arms and he wrapped her in a tight embrace. 

“I love you.”Tim stated as he rested a hand on the baby bump. “We'll get through this.”

Too soon time was up. The officer announced their time was up. Reluctantly Lucy pulled away from Tim and quietly left.


	26. Chapter 26

Tim stood at attention in Captain Anderson's office just behind the visitor's chairs. Forty minutes had passed since he'd attacked the gang members in the cell. Grey was standing to the right of the Captain a few steps from her desk. Anderson stood behind the desk her hands resting on the back of her chair. He'd known Zoe Anderson for a few years and he could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen her this angry. 

When he'd arrived Grey had been the only occupant of the office. He'd seen Anderson through the glass in another room on the phone. It hadn't taken Tim long to figure out who she was on the phone with. The fact that Grey hadn't spoken to him until Anderson had returned had said volumes to how angry his C.O and friend was. 

“When I got this command I promised myself I'd look out for my people.”Anderson began in a quiet voice. “I did my best to do that today, Officer Bradford but you have made that very difficult. The police commissioner is not happy.”

Tim forced himself to keep his expression blank and not react.

“I didn't think he'd allow me to handle this inhouse.”Anderson continued. “However, it's the clean track record of this station that caused the commissioner to let me do just that. It is only the extenuating circumstances that have saved you from giving me your badge right now.”

“Captain, I....”Tim began.

“I wouldn't speak if I were you.”Grey advised grimly.

Tim took the advice and closed his mouth.

“Sgt. Grey and I have discussed the situation.”Anderson stated. “While I sympathize with the strain you and Officer Chen are under at the same time we can't approve of your actions. As a member of this station you attacked two prisoners in our custody. You will be suspended from your duties as a training officer for six months. As a regular patrol officer you will be suspended for three months without pay and a letter of reprimand will be permanently in your file.”

“The gang members could also bring charges against you.”Grey interjected. 

“Understood.”Tim responded. ““Captain, may I say something?”

He knew nothing he said would justify his actions in her eyes. Yet he couldn't leave without trying.

“Go ahead.”Zoe responded with a nod.

“When the attack happened today I was separated from Lucy.”Tim began. “I've never felt fear like that. I saw the car coming at her and I couldn't get there in time. It wasn't until I saw the two in the cell that everything hit and I lost it. In my warped logic I couldn't protect my family during the attack but I could do something to avenge it. I know it was wrong and I'm sorry.”

“You're dismissed.”Anderson ordered quietly.

With a last look at Grey Tim left. Lucy was going to be angry, but he hoped she'd be glad that today hadn't gone as bad as it could have.

******  
An hour later Tim stepped out into the California sunshine. Paperwork and reports were done, he had his wallet and phone back. His badge and gun had remained behind as part of the suspension. His heart lifted seeing Lucy waiting by their SUV. Even though he'd called to say he was released Tim hadn't been sure she'd be there. 

"You okay?"Lucy asked when Tim reached her.

"Yeah; just want to go home."Tim replied quietly.

Tim reached for her but Lucy moved out of his grasp and opened the driver's side and got in. Tim cringed inwardly, but he shouldn't have expected any other reaction. He got in the passenger side and closed the door. Within minutes they were in traffic and on their way home.

*******  
Lucy sat at the kitchen breakfast bar.Tim had been home for less than forty-eight hours. Despite her protests Captain Anderson had put Lucy on a week of medical leave.   
Lucy knew the older woman was worried about her. Especially the stress Lucy was under. She understood the captain’s reasoning but Lucy was left home with nothing to do but worry. 

Tim had been attentive but was keeping his distance. Lucy knew he was still dealing with his actions and the consequences it’d brought. They were both grateful he had his badge. Still the long suspension would take it’s toll.   
The techs hadn’t had much luck tracing Acker’s call. They’d traced it to a possible burner but they’d hit a wall. Main reason the call was too short.

It was nine am on Thursday morning. Lucy hated this. She wanted her life back. Wanted to no needed to be back at work. She’d done too much training and worked too hard to be in a holding pattern. Not having a choice and feeling sad and exhausted Lucy rested her head on her folded arms on the counter 

******

From the balcony Tim watched his fiancée. He’d had morning coffee and read through emails at the small table. He’d hoped Lucy would join him but hadn’t pressed it.

Seeing her so sad added to Tim’s misery. He’d been relieved that the punishment hadn’t been worse but he was still away from the job he loved with a black mark on his record. Still it could’ve been much worse. Wanting to do something that would make Lucy smile Tim picked up his phone and sent a text. He got a reply twenty minutes later from Nolan.

“I texted Ben and he’s made a reservation for everyone for Saturday night at a trendy place in Santa Monica. Tell Lucy to hang in there everyone’s thinking and praying for her.’

Tim texted back his thanks and then sat back in the chair. He wanted to surprise her with the baby celebration that'd been canceled by his actions at the station. Tim knew the surprise was a risk considering the situation but Tim hoped it's go towards healing what he'd ripped apart.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks as always for the kudos.

Title: Happily ever after  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Friday was spent trying to keep herself busy. Lucy spent most of the time getting the nursery ready. It both helped and saddened her a bit. She and Tim hadn't spoken much since he'd been home. Lucy just wasn't ready to welcome him back with open arms. He put their whole future at risk. Even if it had been a result of the attack on the station it'd still made a mess of a bad situation.

The doorbell rang around mid-afternoon. Lucy had been getting deliveries of decorating items and furniture for the baby's room. Glancing out the living room window she saw a large delivery truck pulling away. Smiling Lucy opened the front door and saw a medium sized package on the front step. It was only when she reached for it that Lucy's training and instincts kicked in. It was in a plain brown box which wasn't unusual not to have any branding. Especially in these days of porch pirates. What caused her alarm bells to go off was the way the package was addressed. No postage, no stamps, no tracking barcode. Her fingertips had already brushed the top of the box at that point. Lucy slowly raised herself to a standing position.

“Tim!”Lucy called alarm in her voice.

She heard his quick footsteps on the hardwood floors of the living room.

“What? What's wrong?”Tim demanded worriedly.

“I think we need to call Grey; and the bomb squad.”Lucy explained gesturing to the package.

Tim moved Lucy physically away from the doorway and leaned out to examine the package as best he could without touching. Lucy heard him curse as he stepped back and pulled out his cell phone. He closed the door. 

“We're going out the back.”Tim ordered tensely. “I....”

Whatever Tim was about to say was cut off by the distinct sound of an explosion from the front porch. Lucy felt Tim's arms go around her as he pulled her behind the cover of the kitchen island.

*****  
Despite Tim's efforts to cushion her Lucy hit the floor hard. Her head cracked against the kitchen island and she found herself dazed. Lucy blinked trying to regain her senses. 

“You okay?”Tim inquired anxiously.

Lucy nodded trying to catch her breath. She heard sirens in the distance. Lucy felt Tim shift away from her already on his cell phone. She caught snatches of conversation.

“No, we're alright. Blast was contained to the front porch.”

“Going to take her out the back; don't know what else...”

Suddenly the smoke alarms started going off. Lucy leapt to her feet instantly regretting it as the room swam for a moment. Smoke was pouring in. Whatever accelerate that had been used was working quickly. The alarms cleared Lucy's head and anger surged. She would not let Acker take their home. Lucy grabbed the fire extinguisher from the pantry and ran forward.

“Lucy!”Tim shouted in warning.

Lucy ignored Tim and started using the fire extinguisher. She was coughing from the smoke and her eyes were watering still Lucy held her ground. That was until one of the small windows in the front door exploded from the heat. Tim was suddenly next to her snatching away the extinguisher.

“I've got this!”Tim insisted. “Go outside.”

Lucy didn't want to leave him but she also had to think about their unborn child. She turned and quickly headed to the back door and stepped outside. As she did more sirens could be heard. Lucy leaned against a palm tree still coughing. They couldn't keep living like this. Something had to change.

******  
The LAFD arrived and relinquished Tim's flame dousing duties. He told them to send medics to the backyard and joined Lucy. Tim found her with a middle aged brown haired male paramedic. He quickly moved over to them. The window exploding had shaken him. With the smoke Tim hadn't been sure what had happened until he'd reached Lucy.

“Take some slow breaths.”The medic instructed as he gave Lucy some oxygen from a portable tank.

“Is she alright?”Tim asked worriedly.

Lucy had indicated she was alright and her moving to put the fire out herself had lessened his concern. Then again they were both new to dealing with a pregnancy. 

“Vitals are good; just a little bit of smoke inhalation.”The medic said with a smile. “Should be just fine.”

Just then Grey entered the backyard. Tim saw his C.O was worried and angry.

“You two okay?”Grey demanded.

“Yes.”Tim affirmed.

Lucy took the mask off and handed it to the medic.

“I'm okay now.”Lucy stated with a smile.

“Good.”The medic responded as he straightened and gathered his equipment. 

The medic nodded to Grey and Tim and left. Grey asked for a full report. Lucy efficiently explained what happened.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Happily ever after  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

“I'll have people start looking for that truck.”Grey stated grimly. “Meanwhile we'll need to get you two to a safe place. Even if you don't want the safe house you won't be able to stay here tonight with the smoke damage.”

“We have to find who did this.”Tim stated angrily. “If Lucy hadn't noticed the odd labeling.....”

“We will.”Grey promised. 

“I want to go back to the station.”Lucy suggested quietly.

Tim looked at his wife-to-be. She looked pale, tired and angry. Not a good combination.He knew this mess was taking it's toll.

“Chen.”Grey began.

“We can't keep living like this!”Lucy exclaimed.

Tim wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders drawing her close. Her small frame was shaking.

“We need to go back to the station and come up with a plan to end this.”Lucy insisted.

Tim glanced at Grey and nodded. Grey studied him for a moment then stepped back towards the gate.

“Alright, let's go.”Grey ordered.

As they reached the back gate Lucy started coughing once more. Tim placed a comforting hand on the small of her back and looked at Grey who was watching with concern.

“I want to make a stop at the hospital.”Tim insisted his voice tight.

Still coughing Lucy shook her head. She reached out and squeezed Tim's hand. He knew she meant it as reassurance but he wouldn't feel reassured until an MD told him she and the baby were alright.

“I'm fine.”Lucy responded once the coughing subsided.

“You're outvoted, Lucy.”Grey interjected quietly. “We'll can brainstorm on the way to the hospital. If they want to admit you overnight; you're staying.”

“Sir.”Lucy protested as she straightened.

“I'll make it an order if I have to, Chen.”Grey said as he paused at the gate.

“Okay.”Lucy relented softly.

Tim kept a tight grip on Lucy's hand as they walked through the back courtyard to the street where Grey's SUV was parked. Within minutes they were in the SUV and headed for the hospital.  
*****  
Call it mother's intuition but Lucy knew the baby was fine. Still she couldn't explain that enough to Tim to calm him down. So forty minutes later Lucy was more than relieved that her instincts were proven right and the ER doctor did not want to keep her overnight. They did give her a bit more oxygen and Lucy was happy when she was about to breath easier and the coughing subsided more.

It was late afternoon by the time Lucy, Grey and Tim arrived at the station. She was frustrated at the delay, but in the end they'd come up with some good ideas on the way to the hospital. Tim had offered to do another press conference but they'd decided they'd explored that avenue as much as they could. In the end it was Lucy's idea Grey gave the green light to. She'd be posting a video to social media. Part of Lucy was anxious about it being successful in drawing Acker out but that was their main goal. If this worked Acker would be behind bars or dead and they could move on with their lives.

The next hour was spent with the techs filming the video. Lucy could've easily done it on her smart phone but Grey had wanted it on department computers. They could have the LAPD logo in the background and down in the corner of the video etc and they'd be better able to track the hits and other techy stuff with tracking and who downloaded it.

She'd also been approved by Anderson to return to duty. That co-insided with their social media plan to bait Acker. They were also kicking around another idea for a video showing her back at work and also using it as a training video to promote recruiting for the LAPD. By six when she and Tim headed to the townhouse provided by the department Lucy was exhausted.

********  
Tim was quiet as they drove to the safehouse. He knew he was being over-protective, but he couldn't help it. Tim had hated the original idea of Lucy being bait with the engagement party and that was basically what they were doing now except using social media instead. Anderson had pulled him aside while Lucy had been filming the video. The Captain had assured Tim that Lucy would have plenty of officers on nearby patrol lines that could be there quickly if anything happened. He'd been grateful for that. Still it was another reminder of the consequences of his suspension. It felt almost a physical blow that when she needed him most Tim wouldn't be able to protect her on the streets.

They reached the townhouse and went inside. Grey had earlier sent an officer to their home to gather what they'd need for an overnight stay change of clothes etc. Suddenly feeling very tired Tim was grateful to his C.O for thinking ahead. He didn't have the energy to go back home and could tell by one look at Lucy that she didn't either. 

“I'll get dinner started.”Lucy offered as she went into the small kitchen. 

“Okay.”Tim responded. “I'm going to take a shower.”

As he entered the master bedroom Tim found himself conflicted. Part of him really wanted this new plan to work. He wanted Acker back behind bars; wanted their life back. Wanted them to be able to concentrate on preparing for the baby. Tim could admit at least to himself that he was scared. Scared that this wouldn't be over. That Acker would somehow outsmart this plan and they'd be looking over their shoulder for the rest of their lives. Shaking off the dark thoughts Tim stripped and went into the attached bathroom to take a shower.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Happily ever after  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

The next night Lucy got a nice surprise. She and Tim had gotten an invite to dinner by Angela and they'd been expecting dinner to be just the three of them. When they got to the small beach side restaurant near Tim and Lucy's condo they were escorted to the outside covered bar area. Tucked in a rear corner they found their friends. Nolan, West, Bishop, Lopez, Grey and his wife, and Anderson. The area was decorated for a baby shower. Banners, balloons, and streamers.

“Surprise!”Everyone shouted when she and Tim walked in.

Lucy instantly broke down in tears. Happy tears as she was engulfed in a hug by John and Jackson. Tim got clasps on the back from everyone. Jackson started filming video with his smartphone once their three way hug broke apart.

“When.”Lucy began but her voice cracked and broke and she began again. “When did all of you have time to do this? I can't thank you enough. Every time we tried to get a dinner planned something happened.”

“That's exactly why we did it this way.”Angela responded with a smile. 

Lucy hugged her once again at a loss for words.

“Thanks.”Tim stated his voice thick with emotion. “We appreciate this.”

“What family's for.”Grey replied. “I'm starved, let's eat.”

Lucy and Tim sat down at the table. Lucy found she couldn't stop smiling. Tim leaned over and kissed her.

“I love you.”Tim said softly.

“Love you too.”Lucy replied quietly.

After the meal and the gifts were opened Lucy was talking with Talia and Angela when John approached. If she was honest Lucy had been surprised to see him tonight. Things had been a bit awkward since she and Tim had become engaged and moved in together. It'd been better since the attack on the station. Lucy had loved the tiny stuffed police car John had given as a gift. She knew the baby would enjoy it too.

“Can we talk?”John asked quietly.

“Sure.”Lucy answered as they excused themselves from Angela and Talia.

Lucy found Tim and told him where she'd be then she and John left the covered area and stepped onto the sand. 

“I'm glad you're here tonight.”Lucy began. “I know you had doubts about Tim....”

“That's in the past.”John interrupted. “Especially tonight I can see how much he loves you and how happy you are. That's all I wanted for you.”

“I'd like us to stay friends.”Lucy offered with a smile.

“I want that too.”Nolan replied returning her smile. “So, we're okay?”

Lucy hugged him.

“Yes, we're okay.”Lucy said.

They turned and headed back to the group.

The evening passed too quickly but it was the best thing. It was exactly what Lucy and Tim needed. They celebrated the new addition to their family with their friends. Lucy would always be grateful to them for that. It allowed she and Tim to relax and have some fun. All too soon it was over. Good-byes were said, gifts were gathered and everyone left going their separate ways. As they reached the parking lot Tim put the gifts in the car and then turned to Lucy.

“Want to take a walk on the beach?”Tim suggested with a smile.

“Would love to.”Lucy replied as she leaned in and kissed Tim briefly.

She hadn't wanted the night to end just yet and was glad Tim hadn't either. They walked along the beach hand in hand looking at the moonlit water. It was late when they returned home. Even with the reminders of the day before; the damaged front porch, water logged living room Lucy was still happy to be home with the man she loved.


	30. Chapter 30

Many thanks to everyone who continues to read this story series. Hope you enjoyed this one and will continue to like the ones to come. :)

Title: Happily Ever After  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

Four days later Lucy was happy to be back working. Even with the ever constant threat being busy kept her mind occupied. She and Tim had fallen into a new routine too. Whenever possible they'd meet for lunch. Even if it was just at the food trucks. He was filling his time working on the nursery and baby-proofing the townhouse. Tim had also started coaching a high school age softball team for the local community center. The kids were between twelve and fifteen and Lucy had been happy to see Tim get involved with that. He needed a happy distraction. He loved baseball and he could mentor kids too which Lucy knew was important to him.

On that tuesday Lucy had just left her lunch date with Tim. She went back to the station and was with Swanson on patrol. They'd been back from lunch only an hour when a call came for assistance to a traffic accident. Major pile up on I-10 coming into downtown L.A two lanes were blocked causing a snarl in traffic. Lucy responded on the radio that they were enroute. She heard calls come in from Nolan and West. Sounded like it'd be an all hands on deck situation.

Everyone fell into normal protocol once they got to the accident site. Some officers were directing traffic, others attending to the accident victims. Others were coordinating with the LAFD who was also arriving on scene. Lucy and Swanson were with the officers attending to the cars involved. There were fifteen total one being a semi that was the main cause of the traffic snarl. The semi's load had tipped a little but the trailer itself was still on all wheels. With all the people, vehicles and impatient traffic the scene was loud and hot. It didn't help with the news choppers over head. Still a half hour in Lucy thought they were making progress getting the scene cleared and traffic moving. 

Lucy had left her T.O and went to help at the second to last car where West was with a young female driver. The sub compact she'd been driving had been hit from behind and spun sideways. Both doors were pinned. LAFD hadn't gotten to them yet.

“We're going to get you free.”West was saying when Lucy arrived.

“How's she doing?”Lucy asked.

“Concussion, I gave her some gauze for the cut on her forehead from the airbag.”West explained. “More scared than anything.”

“Good, LAFD should be here soon I saw they were finishing with the semi.”Lucy replied.

Suddenly there was movement from the last car. The driver had stepped out. Lucy frowned at the fortish brown haired man.

“Sir, you need to remain in your car.”Lucy ordered trying to keep everyone out of traffic.

Before Jackson could react the man had pulled a gun and fired. West crumpled to the pavement unconscious after his head had connected with the car. The woman in the car screamed and ducked. Lucy reached for her own weapon but the man was fast. He grabbed her around the waist pulling her back and disarmed her. Lucy fought and screamed for help but the scene was so loud no one heard her. She heard some cars that passed them honk and Lucy was grateful to them but her attacker was too strong and everything was happening too fast. 

Just as Lucy broke the man's grip and had spun around to place a kick to the groin he dodged and grabbed her once more. Lucy elbowed him in the stomach but the man's grip remained firm. She felt a prick and saw a needle plunge into her right forearm.

“No!”Lucy pleaded. “Please!”

Just as darkness closed in she heard words that caused terror to spike.

“Afraid not, darlin. Acker is anxious to see you.”

Lucy's last thoughts were of Tim before she faded into unconsciousness.

To be continued in Best of Intentions


End file.
